Just friends
by LeahDaniels
Summary: When Alexandra Tilly meets Chris Halliwell she has no idea who or what he is. She doesn't know what she is getting into, what she might be losing and what it might cost her to have this special friendship with him. But she will find out, eventually.
1. the beginning

**Heey everybody! I know I actually is suppose to write on my other charmedstory but I just coulnd't resits writing this. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

_

* * *

'beep beep'_ the horrible sound was so horrible. and she reached for the annoying machine that could make that annoying sound. 

She trembled in the dark and searched for the button _'beep bee..' _finally.

"I can snooze for just five minutes, just five more minutes, then I'll go up" she thought to herself. then she would go up and fight the world, well school at least.

when she just began to fall asleep again she heard a woman's voice, "Alexandra, I am going now honey. don't be late for your first day."

ah, not the _don't be late for your first day,_ such a classic, now it was destined for something to go wrong today. "yeah okey mom, bye" she mumbled in her pillow.

"see you on Thursday, bye love you honey" her mothers happy voice came through the door again.

"love you too mom" was the small response. and she waited for the rest. the honking cab from outside, the suitcase rolling over the floor, the door closing, the scream from the cab when the engine started again, and the silence. finally.

when she fell asleep again the door quickly opened and a bright stream of light filled the room, then the curtains, even brighter, and the sound from her closet.

"Jane!" she grumbled and pulled the cover over her head.

"Alex?" a surprised voice asked. "why aren't you up yet?"

"because I don't need five hours to get ready, and what are you doing in my room?" she mumbled

a defeated sigh came from the other side of the cover, and it was quickly pulled away and a cold rush came over her. "hey!!" she yelled opened her eyes. "what are you doing?!"

"I have no idea what I am going to wear today" her big sister said with a shriek and started to go through Alexandra's closet. "you have to help me!"

"please, you have tons of great clothes, go mess up your own room and let me sleep" she continued to mumble and pulled back the covers over her head.

"but they don't have the image I'm looking for. I want to look hot and still sophisticated, but not boring."

"sorry, check down the street, we don't have such things here" she said, grumpy from being waked up.

"okey Alex, I know you are tired but be a good sister and help me, I am desperate" she begged and stuck her head inside her sisters closet.

she realised that it was time for her to go up anyway so she sat up in her bed and reached for her glasses on the night stand. she put them on and everything got clear, instead of a big blur.

"why don't you take that black, cut low, long sleeved shirt" she suggested

"Al, its a hundred degrees outside, think!" Jane said and gave her a duh look.

"I got it, can I borrow this?" her sister said and held up a short jeans skirt and a purple really small tank top.

"sure you can, but you might not want to look like a slut on your first day" she said and got out of bed.

"I wont, its warm, everyone dress like this here" Jane continued and put her long blond hair in a perfect ponytail, not to straight, but not to just-gotten-out-of-bed-looky.

"perfect" she continued and started to put some lip gloss on her big lips.

that was the thing with the two Tilly sisters, Jane was like a perfect Barbie doll. perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect...well just perfect. Alexandra on the other hand were not that perfect. she was very beautiful, but in her own way. she weren't model tall like her big sister and her long brown hair was definitely not anything special, atleast not compared to Janes natural blond perfect curls. she was very clumsy and often got into embarresing situations. she was just not that person that everyone looked at when she walked into a room. she was ordinary, and fine with it, there was no reason to be someone she wasn't.

"what are you wearing today?" Jane asked when she was done with her outfit. you could really say that she was going to take the new school with storm. they had just moved from Chicago three weeks ago, because of their mothers new job. even though she was almost never home, with the travelling job she had.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it that much. but something with converse" she said thinking of what to wear.

"then hurry up. school starts very very soon. and do you have to wear those shoes. it's 2020 come on" she said and ran out of the room looking for a pair of shoes to match her outfit.

"and what is that suppose to mean?" she said, defending her red converse.

Alexandra put on a pair of jeans and a dark red top. the necklace that she hadn't taken of since the day her grandmother gave it to her, hang as usually around her neck. she took off her black glasses and without any trouble she put in her contacts, she was so used to it now that she managed to do it without dropping them or messing up her makeup. and once again she saw things clearly instead of a big blur of contoures and colures.

she walked out to the big kitchen and ate her breakfast in silence while only half listening to her sisters rambling about all the hot guys here in san Francisco.

they got to school and when they had gone to the principals office to get their **s**chedules Jane ran away to her first class. but Alexandra had trouble finding the room she was suppose to be in. as the corridors emptied with students she started to feel panicked, how was she suppose to know which classroom 54B was.

this was such a cliché, all that she needed now was that she ran into a guy and she dropped all her books. but she didn't have any books yet, and the hallway was almost empty, so there was a very small risk that it would happen. but she was so wrong.

she turned her head to see the number on the doors that she walked by, when she felt a big push and she fell over and down to the ground. and the first thing she saw was a pair of black converse similar to hers, if you didnt count the coulour and size.

"I am so sorry, are you okey?" a kind of tall boy asked, he was very beautiful with his brown hair and green eyes, as he helped her up again.

"yes I'm fine, you?" she answered and noticed that he still held her hand in his, and he quickly let go when he noticed it too.

"yeah, it was me that ran into you, remember. good thing you didn't have any books, that would be such a cliché" he said with a smile.

"yeah, cuz _that_ would be embarrassing" she smiled back and blushed. and he laughed.

"anyway, you look new, are you having trouble finding your classroom?" he asked when he looked around and saw that the hallway was empty. "shit, I'm late too" he added.

"yes, actually I'm looking for room 54B, it seems to be invisible or something" Alexandra answered.

"well its in the end of this hallway, to the left." he said and pointed behind him

"okey thanks" she said. and started to walk over there

"no problem" ha said and walked the other way.

she got late to the math lesson but the teacher didn't give her detention or a warning, she just smiled and said something about that its not easy to be new.

the hours passed by and by the end of the day she had managed to get some new friends, one that was very nice to her and showed her around the school was a blond girl called Amanda. she talked allot so it was no awkward silences, thank god.

as she walked around in the school Alexandra realized that everyone was staring at her. and she checked twice that she didn't have toilet paper or anything stuck to her shoes, which she didn't. so she just passed it of as new-kid-stares.

when she got home from school she was exhausted, so she allowed herself to take a nap before she went to work. she had only been working there for two weeks, and she liked it so far. she was a waitress at a restaurant and on Fridays and Saturdays she worked as a waitress at a nightclub, with the same owner as on the restaurant. even though she was underage the owner had let her work there anyway, because she was down with a few waitresses at the club. the only bad thing was that she had to wear this high heels, and sometimes she tripped.

"what was it called again?...it was a letter, something P,... now I remember P3, weird name, wonder what it means?" she thought to herself.

------------------

"hey Alexandra, how did it go today?" Piper Halliwell asked her when she got to the restaurant.

"Hey Piper. It went good. I only did one of the horrible first day clichés" she said as she put on her white apron over her black shirt and white shirt, that she was made to wear. a typical waitress outfit.

"that's good" she smiled back. and a couple came in through the door and piper excused herself to welcome them to the restaurant and show them to their table. when Alexandra walked away to her table she saw the boy that had run into her this morning. he was wearing the same clothes as all the other waiters and he carried a tray. there was no question about it, he worked here. darn it.

she tried to ignore it and continued her work, taking orders carrying out the food, and being overly polite. by the end of her shift she was tired and her feet hurt from wearing high heels. and when she didn't think it could get worse she twisted her ankle. she swore and continued limipng over to the dressing room. she sat with her back against the door, and was going to take off her shoes when a dark-haired boy walked in with a small package of ice in his hand.

"hey, Piper said that you needed some ice" he said casual and Alexandra jumped up startled by the voice and jumped again when she put weight on her foot.

"I guess I have come right then" he laughed and when she turned around he and he saw her face he looked shocked.

"hey, its you. the new girl right?"

"yeah, that's what my friends call me" she joked and limped over to him and he gave her the ice "thanks"

he shook his head and seemed to come out of his shock "so what are you doing here?" he asked and walked over to her where she sat on a bench.

"isn't it obvious?" she asked and made a gesture to her clothes "I kinda work here"

"oh yeah, stupid question" he laughed at himself. but continued "you need a hand?" when he saw when she tried to take of her shoes without groaning.

"no I'm fine, I think I can take off my shoe myself" but he ignored her and sat down on the bench, put her foot in his lap and gently pulled of the shoe, "you probably sprained it. because its kinda blue and purpeley" he said and looked at it. she was very happy that she did a pedicure a couple of days earlier.

it didn't hurt at all when he took the shoe off, she almost didn't even feel it. except for his soft fingers against her foot. and she shuddered.

"you okey?" he asked, clearly realizing the shudder.

"yeah I'm fine. by the way, how did you do that? I couldn't even feel a thing" she asked out of curiosity, I mean the boy had a special talent for shoes.

he smiled and pressed the cold ice against her ankle. "well, my cousin wanted to have high heels, and she always ended up twisting her feet, and I always got the duty to dry her tears, give her ice and sit with her when the others played football or something"

"naaw, poor baby. I know how she feel. that's why I and the rest of the world are safer if I wear converse for the rest of my life" she said with a smile, realizing she was talking to a complete stranger.

"don't tell me you have converse?!" he said and gaped

"yeah, I do, they are much more comfterble than high heels, and I don't fall in them"

"wow, I totally agree with you, not that I would wear high heels or anything" he quickly added

"yah, I got that" she laughed. it was quiet for a moment, but the boy started talking again, just before it started getting awkward.

"so why did you move to san fran?" he asked, he really seemed curious and looked her in the eyes like he were interested in the answer, and he gave her foot a soft massage, and it felt like heaven.

"my mom got a new job, so we packed out bags and moved, which I think is weird cuz she is like never home. but hey, I get a bigger room so I'm not complaining. and I just realized that I am babbling so I'll shut up now"

"no, it's interesting, I like to listen" he said and smiled

"is that some cheap line, when you are actually undressing a cheerleader with your mind?" she asked, with a tone that it was obvious that she was joking.

"what? how did you find out about that?" he asked playing innocent and they both laughed.

"oh don't think I don't know what's going on inside a guy's head." she said and he laughed again, he seemed to do that a lot. then he stopped and turned serious.

"so what about your dad, why isn't he here with you?" he asked, which proved that he had listened before.

she gave him a small smile and said easy "he is not much of a factor, the last and only time I saw him I was four and he stopped by to "borrow" some money."

"oh, I'm sorry" he said

"no don't be, I am glad that he is not around, and I have managed to live without him for 17 years, and I wouldn't want him coming here like a puppy dog"

"okey, that's good at least, I think" he said thoughtful and he continued to rub her foot.

then she realized that she had just told a complete stranger the story of her life and she didn't even know his name.

"I forgot to ask before, but what's your name?" she asked shy. and he smiled

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself between running you over and bringing you ice,...anyway I'm Chris Halliwell" she knew the last name was familiar and she knew that she should know what it was. but she didn't think of it that much it was the first name that interested her the most.

she thought for a while "is it short for Christian or something, or is it just Chris?" she asked

"no, it's short for Christopher"

"wow, that is such an unusual name, but very beautiful. it must be very old" she said thoughtful

"yeah, tell me about it. I am named after my great grandfather or something. but its only my mom that calls me that, when I am in trouble. so I'm just Chris" he smiled

"okey, Chris it is then. I'm Alexandra Tilly, but call me Alex" she said

"talk about that we did the beginning last" he smiled

"I'm sorry?" she asked, not really understanding.

"well, I usually get to know the girl before i hit her to the floor, or touch her feet" he added and made Alex blush.

"but for the record, you do have very nice feet" and that mede her blush even more.

her eyes fell on the watch on the wall and she got shocked. had time really gone by that fast "Shit! I have to go, I'm late, if I don't my sister will starve to death"

he laughed and let go of her foot, "then you should hurry"

"yeah, I really should. I have a sister to feed"

"are you sure you'll be okey, are you walking?" he asked concerned when she got up and limped away for her shoes, her comfterble red converse.

"yes, but its only a few blocks" she said and started to tie the shoelace, the only bad thing about her shoes was that it took like forever to tie them.

he stood there and watched her "What?" she asked when she saw him looking

"nothing" he smiled

"okey?" then she got up to her feet and started to limp away "bye"

"and Alexandra?" she turned around

"yes Christopher?" she smiled playfully

"see ya tomorrow" he smiled back

"yes, of course"

when she got home that day she met a angry sister for her being late. but she soon cooled down when she got a plate of spaghetti in front of her. then Alexandra took a warm shower and stayed under the warm water a bit longer than really necessary. she did the usual night routines, wash of make up, put on glasses, throw the dirty clothes in the laundry dumpster, put on her pyjamas, say good night to her sister and finally crawl into her own warm bed, and feel the cosy feeling of her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and finally closing.

when she woke up the next morning she didn't have the big regret that she had the morning before. she felt happy and actually exited about going to school, and she had her theories on why.

_

* * *

_

**Okey, done with this chapter. tell me what you think. worth to continue?**


	2. The Rejection

Hey everybody! new chapter up. if you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter just tell me. okey here it goes, read ang enjoy, and dont forget to review and tell me what you think.

Okey, btw Im going to start writing Alex instead of Alexandra. its still her name and all, but its so long and I will probably just forget about it and mix up, and that would me confusing.

* * *

Fingers snapped infront of her eyes "Hey Alex, are you even listening to me?"

"Im sorry Amanda, what did you say?" she said as she jumped out of her thoughts.

"I was asking about if you had met any nice people, well except for us" she smiled and looked around the table. Amanda was right, she and her friends were very nice and she liked them all, except for Amanda's best friend Brandy. she was kind of rude and took any chanse she got to push her away from Amanda. Like she would steal her as a best friend or something. really weird.

"well for being my second day here I have met some people, they said hey. but to be honest I dont know who half of them are" she said, thinking about all the people that had said hello and entroduced themself to her, mostly about Chris.

"well ofcourse they want to know you, you are the talk of the school" the girl next to her said, and played with her black hair, her name was Krissy she thought.

"what are you talking about?" She asked surprised.

"you didn't know?" everybody asked shocked by the thought.

"no, was I suppose to?" was it like a rule here or what?

"yes, everybody checks out new students, to see if they are interesting and if its worth hitting on them or atleast win some extra points if you get friends with them." a girl at the round table they sat at said.

"wow, then they defenetly have come to the wrong party" Alex said and smiled at all the dudes that were checking her out.

"I dont think so, you have many check-outs in here" Amanda said with a smile

"mm, yeah right" she said sceptic and went back to her lunch.

"there is one, and there is another one, and another one." her frineds started to count up "looking good here Alex" they joked and she just ignored them smiling.

"holy crap, Christopher Halliwell is looking" and without thinking about it, she turned her head around so fast that it made her friends go "woho" and she blushed when their eyes met. and he quickly looked away.

"you so like lil Halliwell" Amanda said.

"no I don...Lil Halliwell, what does that mean?" she asked

"havent you seen his big brother?" they all asked and their mouths were wide open

"no, but I can see by the look on your faces that he is simething special" she asked and the girls started to giggle

"yes, he is the basketball captain, and delicious. he got all the girls around him. but he doesn't seem interested" Krissy said dreamy, but still anoyed at the last part

"so "lil Halliweel" or what you called him. Is he like a total nerd then?" she asked looking for inside information.

"no, he is anything but. he is not as hot as Wyatt I think, but Chris is the captain of the soccer team, and he is more cute than hot, but he doesn't care about the girls that much either. Im actually starthing to think both of them are gay or something but I dont th..." Amanda said thinking about it. she had no idea what they were actually hiding.

"oh look there he is" Krissy interrupted and pointed to a tall guy with short blond hair comming into the cafeteria surrounded by friends or maybe it was his servants or stalkers, now that he seemed to be the king of this school. He looked really strong but still not like a bodybuilder, just perfect. Perfect body, Perfect face, Perfect hair, just like the man version of her bigsister.

he and his friends walked in and sat down at a table in the middle of the room, that some some reason was empty. even though the cafeteria was crowded with students. then she realised why. everybody was sorted out here, had their own tables, and knew exactly who to hang out with to get their status held up. Chris was at a table with all his friends in the soccer team. Weird.

"So what do the rest of you think?" Alex asked her new friends and they started to talk in a girly way, and seeing how much they knew about the Halliwell boys, she kind of quick undertsood that they were the 'popular kids'. she never had any good experience with those and her mood sank like a ship that hit rock bottom.

when she got tired of listening to the girly gossip and felt her chanses of being friend with Chris got smaller and smaller for every second that passed by, she got up and excused herself.

"Bye Alex, see you later" everybody said in a chours and continued their gossip and giggles.

she dumped the rest of her food in the trash and walked out to the empty hallway. her foot was feeling better, but it still hurt when she walked, it would probably be even worse if chris hadn't been there that night.

she looked around and as on que there he was. looking for something in his locker. well she guessed that it was his locker. he had a darkblue shirt and black jeans. and he looked really sweet, and she shuddered again. why did she keep doing that when she saw him?

She went over to him and when he saw her he first looked irritated then he smiled and looked around, she wondered why he did that, but she didn't hang up on it.

"Hey Christopher" she teased and that reminded him of the night before.

"Well hello Alexandra" he said, closed his locker and leaned against it

"stop calling me that" she said with a smile, her bad mood from the cafeteria felt like they had gotten blown out the window, all she needed was his smile to encure her that they all were wrong. Chris was,...is a nice guy, not a popularity-needing brat.

"when you start calling me Chris" he smiled back and his white teeth were shining in a beautiful way.

"okey. So _Chris, _how are you?" she asked in a casual tone even though she was trying to hold back her cheeks from blushing.

"Im fine thanks, what about you, is your foot better today?" he asked polite, but he looked distracted in some way.

"yeah, its better, its not the first time I have twisted my ancle, so Im used to it" she said just as casual as before.

"okey, well thats good,...I mean good that you feel better, bad that you have done it many times before" he said and really tried to make sence.

"no its cool, Im not the most gracious person in the world, so I am used to falling and breaking stuff all the time." she said smiling and he laughed. but when she heard footsteps he stopped laughing. and she turned around to see some students from the cafeteria walking out into the hallway.

"I gotta go" he said quiet and started to walk away.

"is that your friends?" she asked and he didnt look her in the eyes when he answered

"No, I just have to go"

"why? did I do something wrong" she asked conserned.

"no, I just have to go" he avoided her face again and hurried away down the corridor.

"what the hell was that?" she muttered to herself and when she walked the other way she tried to think of a reason why he would ditch her like that. tried to make him a nice guy. 'maybe he had a class to go to, or maybe he needed to go to the bathroom. what if he had to go and study, no he wouldnt. I guess he is the person they say he is a stupid brat' she thought to herself. Not the sweet boy that she liked so much that she really thought could become her friend.

she went back to her friends and they were disgusting a club they would go to in a couple of days, Fridays were free for girls under 18 years on the club called Tortuga that was in town, and they were going to take the opertunity. when they asked her to join them and added that it was the best place to meet singel hottieboys she hesitated.

"come on Alex, it'll be fun" they all said after ten minutes of trying to convince her to come.

"No, Im sorry, I just fall when I dance and I would have nothing to wear anyway" she tried again. and thought of a great get away "and I my ancle still hurts, and I dont think I would manage to dance then." she added a little extra limping to her act.

"ahh, to bad, maybe next time then" Brandy said and hid a satisfied smile

they walked down the hallway and stopped at their lockers, to Alex's luck she had gotten a locker next to Amanda. and they spoke quiet so no on else would hear them.

"why dont you want to go?" Amanda wispered.

"I already told you, I have nothing to wear" she wispered back.

"yah, and I saw a pink elephant yesterday, that is so not true" she said and declaried that her plan hadn't worked out.

when Alex didnt answer and a bunch of students walked past Amanda said even more quiet "Is it because of Halliwell?"

"what?! no defenetly not, I barley even know him" she said shocked by the question.

"but you do like him, dont you?" she asked again.

"well, I thought I did" when she saw the happy look on her friends face she fast added "as a friend of course. but I dont think he is the way I though. It's probably silly, but I just got this feeling that he is avoiding me. Like he dont want to be seen with me"

"well thats the thing with boys, they suck"

"I know, I really dont like popular persons either" she mumbeled.

an idea light up in Amandas face, you might as well could have held a lightbulb over her head, it was that obvious that it was anotherone of her weird ideas.

"what?" she asked and looked at her suspicious.

"I just got an Idea" like that wasnt already stated!? "If you want Halliwell to notice you, and just as a friend, whatever" she said and rolled her eyes "the best way to get a guy to notice you are if you dont notice them!" she smiled proud of her great idea.

"and how is that suppose to help?" she asked. Yapp, defenetly another idea of Amanda.

"you play hard to get, and a good way to play hard to get is if you have a boyfriend"

"but Amanda I dont want him as a boyfriend, I just want him to want to be my,...well friend."

she ignored her and just continued like she hadnt gotten cut of "and what is the perfect place to find boys?" she knew that it was a retorical question. but still played dumb. "I dont know"

"Tortuga! dummy" she almost yelled. "I can help you to look perfect, this will be so much fun. It will be like project making Alex into a magnet, for boys"

"No, I am not comming, you can have fun without me" and got groans from Amanda

"are you always this impossible"

"yes, so get used to it" tomorrow things may be back to normal. 'they have to be' she thought as she walked to her next class, armhook with her newly found friend.

-----------------

The next day she went over to chris and tried to talk to him again, but soon as some people came near them he always had to go. with no explanation if you don't count "I have to go" as a explanation, and that really freaked her out. was it just a coincdence, or was he really that embarresed to be with her? she really hoped for the first suggestion.

----------------

It was thursday afternoon and she walked into the burning sun, out from the store, she had just finished shopping for food to the dinner her mother had promised to make for her and her sister when she got home. that was the deal, she would always cook them a really fancy meal the night before she left for work and the night she came home. it was a really bad deal for the doughters, but they understood that their mother had to live her dream even if it wasnt the dream with her kids. she had plenty of time for that later. atleast what they had planned for the future.

She saw Chris sitting by a table, at a outdoors café and she guessed that he saw her too she got all mad, he had excuesed himself to something important and there he sat at a café and doing nothing. what had happened to him, why wasn't he like the person she had met that monday that seemed so far away. she knew that it hadnt been an act, she knew he wasnt the person that just ditched a friend if they were friends ofcourse. that just didnt seem very Chirs Halliwell-y.

she defenetly didnt feel like talking to him, she was ANGRY, so she walked away with fast stepps, but with Chris being so tall and fast he quickly caught up with her. and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey, Alex" he said and hoped that she would turn around and talk to him.

"what do you want Halliwell?" she asked sharp.

"I dont know, say hey maybe?" that wasnt a question.

"I think you already have done that, I guess you have very important things to do so dont let me disturb you" she didnt turn around once, just kept walking.

"can you please stop for just one second" he said and took a hold of her arm, making her to turn around.

"what do you want?" she tried to take rip her arm away and reasized that his hand was in a bandage. "what happened to your hand?"

"talk and nothing" he replied.

"what do you mean nothing, something must have happened, you didnt have that yesterday. by the way, where were you today?"

"I fell on my bike, thats all. and today I was feeling sick so I couldnt go to school" he said and fake coughed.

"yah, you suck at lying even more than I do, that is just as see through as water" she said and he continued to 'cough'

"Im telling you, Im" he coughed again, just for good measures "very sick" he continued when he was done with his act.

"okey, seriousley, what do you really want?" she asked, and he dropped his playing when he knew she didnt beleive him.

"I just want to talk"

"so now it works to talk to me, when no one is around?" she said with an edge.

"no, that is not why I had to go earlier, it has nothing to do with you"

"then was it?"

"I... I cant tell you that" he said afetr a while.

"okey, Im going" she said and started to walk away, only to be stopped again.

"wait, please." he had a pleading look in his eyes and she wondered what he might tell her "I thought we were friends"

"we were friends Chris. but it seems like you dont want to be mine anymore"

"yes I do" he answered even thugh it wasnt a question.

"so we can be friends when no one is around? thats very nice of you" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"I told you, it's not about that, its more complicated" he said, this was just bringing her more questions than she had before.

"okey Chris, I know you have to fill the spot as "the captain" and being cool and all that, but if you are that embarresed to be with me, just tell me so I dont go around waiting for something and you just keep running away as soon as anyone sees us."

"no thats not the thing, its complicated like I told you. but I cant explain it to you,...Im not alowed to tell you" he added

"so what do you sugge..."she didnt have time to finish that sentence before four people, two women and two men, walked by, all looked at them. And chris quickly pulled her into an alley, out of sight.

"what the hell are you doing?" she asked when they stopped

"Its just that..." but he stopped midsentence

"what? why did you drag me into this stinking alley?" she asked angry

"I cant tell you"

"Chris!"

"I just didnt want them to see me with you" he blurted out

"oh so I was right!? You are to perfect to hang around with a nerd like me?" she almost yelled

"no, that came out totally wrong. I didnt mean it like that"

"yah, Im sure you didnt."

"I didnt" he said really trying to convince her, but he knew he was really screwed at the moment. "I have to go" he said then and Alex almost dropped her chin in the ground. "bye" he said and started to walk away.

"good bye Christopher" she yelled after him, but not in a cute and playfull way this time, her voice was hard as steele.

she bubbled inside of anger when she picked up her phone and dialed a number, and then she put the phone to her ear when she started to walk. Someone picked up in the other line.

"hey Amanda, its me, I changed my mind, are you still on for tomorrow?"

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! another chapter, done fast I know, but just because I wont have access to a computer for a couple of days, so next chapter will take a bit longer. so when I get back I want a whole bunch of reviews waiting for me in my inbox.

Elinka!


	3. Tortuga

Heey everybody! I know I should be writing on my other story, but I couldn't let this go. but for the record, I have started writing on the next chapter for save him.

anyway here is another chapter, hope you like it. thanks to all that reviewed to the last chapter, and to chapter 1 too, I forgot to write that in the last chapter. so BIG BIG BIG thanks to everyone, you really make my day. so review and tell me what you think, ideas and suggestions are always welcome.

**Warning:** Many bad words in this chapter. so don't sue me if you don't like it, but you can tell me if you think its to much.

* * *

Friday afternoon:

"Okay, work is fixed. We are ready to roll." Alex said to Amanda and Krissy when she got of the phone with Piper Halliwell. She had been very understanding and assured her that she should go out and have fun with her friends. She would definitely find someone to cover for her.

"that's great, lets make you irresistible." Amanda said and she had big plans for Alex.

"I see opportunities, I see big, I see fabulous" Krissy made moves with her hands and pretended to be a make up artist.

"What about you? don't you have to get ready, without having to help me get rid of my boy-ness." She asked and looked at them and they just looked at each other and giggled.

"honey, we have everything under control. We have great ideas for you. If you were a bit more girly and revealing in your dressing you would have every guy looking at you." Krissy said and smiled at her.

"But I am just not that girly person, I like comfortable clothes and shoes that I don't fall in." She claimed, but it was to deaf ears.

"But we don't care, tonight you are going to be the hottest girl in the whole club, this is the best way ever to lure Halliwell to you" Amanda stated.

"that's not what I want Amanda. He just acts so weird sometimes, and I have no idea why"

"don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of it" Krissy said and went straight to their plan "this is what you are going to wear" she said and held up a short black miniskirt, with a purple corset top. And it didn't help that Amanda held up a pair of high heels, even higher and way thinner than she had to wear at work.

"No way!" She protested when she saw what they had planed for her to wear.

"Way" both said and sat down at her bed. "lets start with your make up"

Forty five minutes later they were done putting on her make up, it had never taken this long for her to get her face done before. But Amanda and Krissy insisted to make it absolutely perfect.

At the moment she had a natural make up foundation with blusher that made her face to look nice and healthy. Glittery eyeliner with dark eye shadow that would bring out her eyes. Now they were going to start with her hair.

"do we really have to do this?" she asked for the hundred time this last hour.

"yes we do" they answered when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back" she went out to the hall, and opened the door. It was a dark-haired boy that she didn't recognize that leaned against the door frame. And looked at her with asking eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked confused

"sooo..?" he said, but when he didn't continued she guessed that he was finished.

"so what?" she asked and sounded kind of irritated.

"so,… Is Jane home?" he asked and tried to look sexy.

"No sorry, she is out on a date" she answered and he looked disappointed, but then smiled again.

"okey, tell her that Stefan stopped by" he said and gave her a wink, she just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"stupid brat" she said to herself. this had been going on for one week, hot boys knocking on their door and asking after Jane, and she was getting really tired of it. She walked back to her room where Amanda and Krissy waited. And Krissy held a scissor in her hand.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that?" she gaped.

"we'll just cut very very little"

"No, No way!" she protested, "Never!"

"come on, do you want to impress or what?" Amanda asked. "Krissy have cut my hair thousands of times, her sister has teached her everything there is to know about cutting hair"

"but do we really have to?" she protested and unconsciously she moved backwards and closer to the door. "isn't it unnecessary for just on night?"

"okey" Amanda said and looked sympathetic "it's your choice, but do you want to make a difference or not?"

"fine, but not much at all, okey?"

"Great" they smiled.

Ten minutes later, Alex stood by the mirror looking at her new hair. It was really nice if she had to be honest. It was not to short at all, it barley touched her elbows and her bang was shorter. She really had to give a lot of credit to Krissy that really was a talent. Her hair had been very torn in the ends so now it got a new and fluffy look when it was newly cut. To sum it up, she loved it.

"wow Alex you look great" Amanda complimented and put some hairspray in her hair.

"thank you" she smiled "its all thinks to Krissy"

"no problem, happy to help. I was thinking that you should wear your hair loose today, with a little locks and stuff, that would look great" Krissy said and fluffed up her hair.

"okey sure, you're the expert, right?" she said and looked at the clothes that still was lying on the bed. "I am very happy for what you have done and all, but do I really have to wear that?"

"yes you do, otherwise all this was for nothing" they said and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "please Alex?"

"Pretty Please?" Amanda continued. "we will wear something just as revealing if you want"

"fine. you have a sick sense for convincing people do you know that?"

"it runs in the family" she said with a smile and a shrug.

They finished getting ready, Amanda and Krissy wore very similar clothes to hers, just in different colors. And at eight o'clock they were ready to go and meet up with the rest of the gang.

"wow, Alex you look great" they yelled, everybody wore similar clothes to her so she felt a bit better about herself. she blended into the group. after 20 minutes with bus they got to the club, it was hard to miss the huge blinking neon sign saying "Tortuga"

"what does Tortuga stand for anyway" she asked Krissy over the sound of the people wanting to come in.

"I think its from an old Pirate movie or something, I have heard that it's many hot pirates in it" Krissy yelled back over the loud music.

when they got in to the club they started to dance, Amanda showed her some moves she could do, that the guys thought was extra hot. they danced and danced.

"wow I cant believe it, I cant feel my feet but it was so much fun" Alex yelled when she came jumping over to her friends that sat in some sofas and drinking sodas.

"I know, I told you that you would love it" Amanda said when she finished her Coca cola with a slurp of the straw. "lets go, now we are gonna get some guys" she continued and pulled up her friends out to the dance floor. they danced around with everyone that they were close to, mostly guys. When a slow song started many walked to the bar to get some drinks, but a blond guy took a hold of Alex's hand and pulled her close.

"You wanna dance?" he asked and pulled her even closer.

"why not" she said and looked into his eyes, his body was strong and it felt comfortable to rest her head against his chest, touching his back and sniffing the great smell of his body. It looked good, but it couldn't feel more wrong.

but she continued dancing with him, maybe she was just nervous, maybe she was insecure, maybe she felt something for someone else. maybe...

she felt him looking down at her, she looked up and met his gaze. he smiled and slowly bent his face down to hers, she reached up and met his face up to his, their lips touched, his lips were so soft, lightly brushing over hers. she returned the kiss with a little more touch, but it didn't feel completely right, something stopped her from letting go completely. something vibrated by her skirt and quickly jumped away and gave him a dark look.

he laughed "its your phone" when she felt that the vibration continued even though she had moved away she laughed with him. and picked up her phone from her pocket.

"Alex here" and someone spoke in the other end.

"Oh hey Piper, how are you?"

"oh okey, yeah I can come, I'm suppose to work today anyway." she continued

"no don't feel sorry, I'm on my way" she hang up and the blond guy moved her closer again.

"I have to go" she said and he sighed.

"okey, but I will see you again?" he said, more a statement than a question and smiled to her.

"I don't know"she answered. he picked up a pen from his pocket and started to write something on her arm. it said Adam and then a phone number.

"now the ball is on your court" she started to walk away and when she turned around an evil smile was plastered to his face.

------------------------------------

"Hey Piper, I'm here now" she said as she walked into the bar and met Piper there.

Piper looked at her for a while and studied her face and body "Alex?"

she gave out a small laugh "yeah who else?"

"wow, you look great, really great" Piper smiled and made Alex blush.

"I'm really sorry to call you, but three waitresses got sick and its really cramped today."

"No don't worry about it, its fine" she assured her.

"you are so the best, you know what to do" she said and hurried away to take orders from the thirsty guests.

Alex did the usual, walking back and forth from the bar, serving out drinks and taking orders and telling the bartender. it was a real miracle that she didn't drop anything or fall, even though she had high heels. she went to the bar to get a order done, and called on the bartender.

"hey! a bloody Mary and a beer for table two" when the dark haired bartender turned around she thought she was going to blow.

"wow" he said and the green eyes looked her up and down. "you look...l-look, grea-great" Chris stuttered

"what?" she asked hard

"how do you look so beautiful?" he said shocked "not that you were ugly or anything before, but now, its like wow" he just kept looking at her with his mouth open.

"Okey, now its stated that you are absolutely shallow" she said and snapped her fingers "face up here".

he quickly looked up and looked her in the eyes "sorry"

she sighed and rested against the bar. "What are you doing here?"

he made a gesture to the bar, "Isn't that kind of obvious, I kinda work here" and he smiled at the flashback from Monday night.

"but why do you work here? how come that you always work where I work?" she realized that it sounded kind of ego and weird, but he continued like nothing had happened.

"well I don't always work here, I just jump in sometimes when it's short on staff."

"and why would you, the big Christopher Halliwell spend his Friday night working? wouldn't you rather hang out with your all mighty soccer friends?" she asked in a hard voice, completely forgetting about that she was at work.

and once again did he answer like they were having a normal conversation. "well its not like I have a choice, but when mom needs help I have to do it. And if you think I use to get out and get drunk you are so wrong Missy."

"when your mom needs help? what are you talking about?" she asked confused, she had really overseen that last name thing.

"Piper _Halliwell _you know, she owns this place and the restaurant" he said very slow like she was retarded.

then it clicked "oh my god, I am such an idiot, how could I not have understood that" she said and buried her face in her hands. and Chris just laughed.

"don't you laugh at me, we are not friends remember" she snapped.

"come on, why are you acting so strange?" he asked and people at the bar started to listen to their argument.

"_I'm_ acting strange!? are you frickin kidding me?" she almost yelled.

"what do you want me to do to understand that I am not embarrassed to be with you?" he yelled back.

"well, I don't know, how about don't run away as soon as someone see you with me!"

"I don't, I didn't go because of that!" he said in a sharp voice.

"then what was it?" she asked

"I...I cant tell you that" he stuttered.

"you are such an idiot, go screw yourself" just when she yelled that the music stopped to start a new song, it got all quiet and everybody started at her and Chris.

"you go girl" some of the girls yelled, and some said "he left you just like that?!". And like that it went on, everybody yelling stuff to them. Piper came over to them and looked at Chris with an edge in her eyes "Chris, you are suppose to make drinks, not entertainment"

"Mom, it wasn't I that started it" he complained and deserved a look from his mother

"don't blame this on Alexandra, of what I heard you were the one that left her" she yelled at her son.

"but you know I had to go and do that thing with the thing and that other thing"

"what are you talking about, what thing?" Alex jumped into the very loud conversation and the people around them just yelled even louder. she got up on a bar stool and yelled over the crowd

"WOULD SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS, I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY OWN THOUGHTS HERE!" and everyone got quiet.

Chris and his mom exchanged looks and chris walked around the bar and over to Alex, took her hand and pulled her into the backroom. when he closed the door behind him she could hear Piper excusing for the little interruptions and the music started again.

"well at least there isn't anyone here, so now you can talk without running away" she said and folded her arms over her chest.

"would you please stop that, I did not leave because I was embarrassed. you have to trust me" he said and pulled her down to the couch and sat down next to her.

"why would I trust you. you are a nice and funny person at first, then you just change to this unemotional brat"

"there is a reason why I was like that" he tried to assured her, but with no luck.

"but you can't explain, which mean that you are lying"

"no I am not lying, I promise" he said

"okey Chris, if you don't want to be my friend just say so, you don't have to do this, just tell me so I know and don't get hurt" she said a bit calmer this time.

"but I _want_ to be your friend, but you don't let me explain" he said with a pleading look.

"Okey, then do so, I will listen" she said.

"I cant explain, but there is an explanation" he said and knew his excuse sucked

"Okey Chris, I don't know how you do on the soccer team, but in the real world that is not an explanation. and you do _not_ treat your friends like that" she said sharp and got up, but got pushed down again.

"what!?" she asked sharp.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, you seem special in some way" he said and kept holding a grip of her arm.

"don't you have enough?"

"Alex stop doing that, I'm not like that" he pleaded

"well it sure as hell seems like it" she said and tried to get away but he was really strong.

"okey, I can explain, but not all of it, not that I don't want to say it all, its because its so much I can tell you without getting in trouble, or getting you in trouble for that matter."

"fine, keep talking" she said and sat down more comfortable in the couch.

"okey, I am a little special" he continued when he saw that she was thinking 'ego much?!' "not in that kind of way, more different than special. I and my family have some stuff that we have to do sometimes, and that is why I have to go sometimes, and don't have an explanation. it has nothing with you or anyone else to do, its just the way it is."

"okey, so what is that thing you do?" she said and waited for more.

"this will sound really weird but to sum it up, we save innocent from bad guys."

she laughed, it sounded so comic book-y. but when she saw that his expression was serious she understood that he wasn't joking. "and how do you do that?"

"we have some special gifts, but I cant tell you what it is"

"why not?" she asked confused

"because if I tell you the bad guys will know that and they will try to take advantage of that. and I wont let anything happen to you because of me"

she smiled at the thoughtfulness in his voice "so the times you left and were really rude, you had an innocent to save?"

"yes, that there was people around had nothing to do with that, that was just a coincidence"

"and the time you pulled me into that alley? you said that you didn't want them to see you with me, how do you think that made me feel?"

"I am very sorry about that, it came out wrong. the thing is that those persons that walked by was dem...bad guys" he quickly covered up his slip up. "and if they saw you with me, they would have tried to hurt you to get to me"

"okey, that's okey for me,... but wait, they are after you, why?" she said shocked

"well its kinda hard to explain, but they don't like that I stop them and help the good guys. so sometimes they come after me"

"oh, is that why..." she said and pointed to his hand that was still bandaged. "you didn't fall on your bike did you?"

he chuckled "not exactly" and wrinkled his nose

"so for me to know that you are telling the truth, how can you prove it?" she asked. he just smiled and started to take the bandage off his left hand, and she gasped when she saw the cuttings and burns on in.

"oh my gosh, they did that to you?"

"yeah, they seemed to think that my hand was a chew toy or something" he laughed.

"how can you laugh at that, doesn't it hurt?" she said shocked.

"yeah it does, but that's like nothing if you count the other things I and my family have been through" her mouth opened when he said it.

"okey, I did not have to say that" he said when he saw her expression.

"no, its good that you tell me, at least I know why you were such an ass before" she said with a smile.

he laughed "yes"

"so that Monday, that was the real you?" she had to know.

he laughed again "haha, yeah that was the real me" he said and winked at her, that made her laugh so he continued.

"I am really sorry for what I did, and I really hope that you can accept the explanation I gave you for now, because that's even more than I am allowed to say"

"yes, its okey, but you have to promise not to be rude like that again" she smiled

"okey, and you have to promise that you don't do anything stupid to figure the rest out, like following me or something"

"deal"

"and this is a secret, you can't tell anyone about what I told you"

"no I promise"

"so friends again?" he said with a smile

"friends" she smiled back at him.

* * *

Another chapter, what do ya think? I made Chris explain some, I hated making him a bad guy in the last chapter, hope you liked it. so review and stay tuned. 

Elinka!


	4. The unwanted visitor

**Hey everybody! sorry for taking so long to update but I have gotten this major writers block and it doesn't seem to go away, hope it let go soon though. this chapter is not exactly one of my best, its shorther than most of my chapters and I am not that happy with it because it doesn't really have a purpose, just to lead on future events, but I still liked it in some way. **

**so don't be to hard on me, but I still want you to be honest with me, so read and review people. BIG BIG thanks to all the reviewers I don't think I have gotten that many reviews for one single chapter ever before, also anonymous reviewers, haven't been able to thank you in person but you are just as much appreciated as the other reviewers, good job everyone, keep it going :)**

**WARNING! some bad language in the end of the chapter. just so you know**

* * *

"Chris, stop it!" Alex squirmed laughing in her bed.

"say it" he said and kept tickling her.

"no, never!" she said dramatic between her laughs.

"well then keep laughing" he smiled and continued what he had been doing the last five minutes.

"Okay Okay, I'll say it." she gave up after a couple of minutes. "Chris Halliwell are the bestest of all the people in the whole wide world, and from now on he is King Chris and I am his servant."

"That's better." He gave her a big smile and got of her. "And by the way, your hair is messed up" he teased.

"oh and why do you think that is?" she shot back and smiling she pulled out her ponytail. "now, can we get back to what we were doing before _someone_ thought it would be fun to _sit_ on me"

"of course we can my little servant" he patted her on the head like she was his puppy, and got back to his math homework "what is 169 multiplied in 18?"

"Na-ah, no cheating on me anymore." she said and he gave her the puppy dog eyes "use the calculator" she smiled. they continued to study in Alex's bed and when they got to the Spanish they decided that they were done for the day.

"you are so evil" Alex said when he had made her bring him grapes, but it was from the kitchen so it wasn't that horrible jurney.

"no, I am one of the good guys, remember?" he joked and she raised an eyebrow "now you feed them to me and say 'King Chris, I'll do anything for you master'." he said and pointed to the grapes that she had thrown on the bed.

"ha ha, you can go it yourself master" she curtsied and took a grape, lay down on the covers next to him.

"Fine, but for the record you are the worst servant ever" he said and took her grape and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine" she protested when the fruit was snatched from her hands.

"get your own" he said between the shews.

she sighed and took anotherone, and put it in her mouth "In a weird way you have way to much power" she had no idea how right she was.

"you wish" he said and she felt something touching the side of her stomach, a finger she would guess.

"No Chris, not again" but it was to late, he had already sat himself on her and started to tickle her, again. And just like before he had another weird sentence for her to say.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Alex, how did it go?" Alex turned around to see two of her best friends coming towards her in the hallway.

"Hey Krissy, Hey Amanda" she said and continued to take out her books from the locker.

"don't you hey us, we want the details" Amanda smiled.

"what details?" she asked distracted.

"well duh? you and Halliwell, at your place last night" Krissy shined.

"oh that, we just studied" she said still searching for her science books that seemed to have disappeared.

"oh we get it" Amanda said and winked very noticeable, "you "studied"." she said with a show of her fingers.

"no, Amanda we really _studied_, _without_ the bunny ears, we are just friends" she said. Her friends sighed at the loss of information "yes here it is!" she yelled when she found the book she was looking for, at the bottom in her pile of books.

"are you ready to go?" they asked her when she closed her locker.

"yeah, lets go." on the way they listened to Krissy's rambling about how much she hated Wednesdays. Alex agreed because that she had no classes together with Chris today, but that little fact she kept to herself. she wondered if she would see him today or if he was on a "save the world mission" whatever that now was.

"Hey my little servant" she turned at the voice and her girlfriends giggled. Chris was there with two of his friends from the soccer team, but she didn't know their names. She guessed that ones name was Jared, but she didn't really remember.

"you do know that when you say it in public it sounds a bit weird" she giggled and thought of how people could take it.

"yeah, I got that when I said it" he chuckled and moved closer to her.

"don't worry I wont call you my King" she realized that she had said that just a teensie bit to loud and Chris' friends whistled. and of course she blushed.

"don't worry about it, I can be your king later" he smiled and just like Alex, he realized what he had said _after_ he said it. "damn it" and everybody laughed.

The school bell rang for the first time and they said goodbye "see you at work tonight?" he asked her.

"of course" Alex smiled back. wow she was really looking forward to work tonight.

"bye Amanda" the boy that Alex thought was called Jared said and winked to her, she blushed and waved her hand in a small bye. then the boys walked away.

"Oh my god, did he just _talk_ to me?!" Amanda said and gaped, "Oh my god, he just talked, to _me_"

"wow, so have you picked a date yet?" Krissy teased.

"what?" She looked at Alex in a not understanding look.

"for your wedding, silly" and then Amanda got the joke.

"what?! am I not allowed to be happy about being noticed" she defended herself.

"Can you believe it? Jared, Jared Dash talked to me" she continued again and smiled, bigger than before.

"please Am, he has talked to you before, why is this time so special?" Krissy asked and rolled her eyes.

"because this time he _only_ spoke to _me_, I can still hear his soft voice "Bye Amanda"." She tried to imitate him but it only sounded like a love sick little girl, like her.

"of course honey" Krissy assured and patted her on the cheek. "lets go, our English teacher is hot, I wanna see as much of him as possible"

-----------------------------

"make out with the principal or the janitor?" he asked her when they walked up her to steps after their shifts at the restaurant.

"eww Chris, I cant answer that, take another one." she pinched him in the arm and he winced.

"aaw, you made me choose on eat a soap or drink a bottle of shampoo" he vined and she shook her head in a 'never' gesture, while looking for her keys.

"okay I know one, would you rater run around school in your underwear or a pink pyjamas" he asked and grinned "you have to answer".

She thought for a while and opened the door and they walked in. "I think I would have to pick the Pyjamas" they entered the kitchen and she threw her keys on the table laughing. "okay, my turn..." her voice trailed off when they went into the dark living room, she saw a figure in the dark "there is someone there" she whispered to Chris. She took a hold of Chris' hand, took a deep breath and turned on the lights.

There was a dark haired middle aged man in the living room, he looked at her with disgust in his eyes that he tried to cover. "I guess you are Alexandra, am I right?" he said simply. He looked familiar in some way, but she couldn't remember from where. but the look in his eyes was terrifying, like from one of her bad dreams.

"who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked and backed closer to Chris for support. his hand free hand was rubbing her back and she felt more safe.

"I almost cant recognize you, but you look allot like your mother, you know" he said and moved closer to them.

"who are you?" she asked again, tying to hide the fear that was shaking inside of her.

"we have met before, but I think you were to young to remember" he said and gave her a scary grin.

Chris spoke and pulled her closer to him "get the hell out of here, now" but the man only continued talking directly to Alex, like he hadn't even heard him.

"you were just a little kid, four years old I would guess" he laughed an evil laugh, "remember?."

"Get out now, or I'll call the police" she yelled. and started to walk to the phone.

"Na-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you want to see your precious mother and sister again, alive that is" he smiled and held up her mothers purse and her sisters bracelet that she always wore, to prove that he was telling the truth.

"where the hell is my family you idiot" she yelled and tears started to form in her eyes, making the vision blurry.

"in a safe place, for now" he said simply.

"you tell me where my family is now or I will frickin kill you" he yelled even louder and with more force in her voice.

His evil laughter ringed in the room again and a smirk was created on his lips."now,..." he said, "is that really a way you address your father?"

* * *

**Dum-Dum-Dum, haha. Another chapter for you guys. Bad cliffie I know, but I gotta at least try. Review and tell me what you think about the chapter. New chapter up soon I guess, it all depends in what mood I'm in and if my writers block go away, suggestions and ideas for coming chapters might help :)**

**Elinka!**


	5. Daddy dearest

Heey everybody! A new Chapter for you guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been busy with other stuff. anyway here it is, hope you like it. Big thanks to everyone that revieweda and put on favorite and alert and stuff like that. Keep it coming, so I know what you like and disslike.

**Warning:** It might be some scenes and stuff that is not so good for small children, I dont know if it is cuz I wrote it so I dont think its scary. anyway you have been warned.

off you go. Enjoy!

* * *

The words kept spinning through her mind, no scratch that, just _the_ word. the f-word, she had tried so hard to avoid it. so hard to not get affected by it, but still it was hard to hold on when he was standing right in front of her.

"my wh-what?" she asked. Had she heard correct, or was her ears playing her a joke?

"your father. yeah that's me, I'm actually kind of embarrassed to have that title" he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I actually never knew that you existed, it came as a shock to me." he looked so hard, it scared her. How could she come from something so terrifying?

"what are you doing here?" she asked, he laughed when he heard her fear filled voice.

He got closer and walked around her and Chris "let me have a look at you." he studied her every in and out "not much to come with, nothing like your sister. whats her name, Jane right?"

"what do you want, why are you here?" she asked again, taking a hold of Chris' arm, and moving closer.

"well I am here because they have started rumors back home and I can't stand them." he said simply and walked around the living room.

Chris pushed her closer and whispered in her ear. "what is he doing?" she shrugged in an 'I don't know' and they turned their eyes back to the visitor that started talking again. "and I have to stop them so no one finds out about the truth."

Alex put on some courage and spoke again with a bit more edge "And what might that rumor be?"

he poked on her with his index finger, "you"

her eyes widened "Me, what about me? what did I ever do to you?"

"nothing, and I am going to keep it that way. I have to get rid of you so they wont find out about you. because if they do, I will lose my good reputation that I have manged to built." he laughed when he said the last part.

"get rid of her?" Chris asked with a hard voice, "what do you mean by that?"

the man grinned and said with a quiet voice, almost like a whisper "what does it sound like?"

"come on" Chris said started to pull her out of the room. "we have to get out of here" she willingly followed him, and when they reached the door she hear a bang and just a second after that Chris fell to the ground with a small scream. She quickly turned around and saw the man holding a gun in his outstretched arm, smoke was coming from the end of it.

tears filled her eyes when she got down next to her best friend "what the hell did you do!?" she yelled to him, not bothering to dry her tears, she had a feeling that more would come. "you killed him, you murderer!!!" now it was a bigger force in her voice. "Chris, Chris please wake up, please wake up for me" Chris moaned and his eyelids started to open. "Chris!?" she asked in surprise, he wasn't dead.

"I just shot him in the leg you moron, he wont die yet for a while." the man laughed, "Just long enough to suffer a bit longer"

Alex didn't know if she should cry or smile "Alex, are you okay?" Chris asked from the floor, he tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down.

"you are asking me if I am okay, and you are the one to get shot." she smiled and he tried to sit up again, this time she didn't stop him. "aw, that hurts" he claimed and touched his right leg, that's when Alex looked down for the first time."Oh my god, that's allot of blood" she said and took a hold of his arm not to faint from the scene she saw, his jeans was all covered in blood and the floor had a big red stain.

"don't worry, its fine" he said and tried to go up, but this time Alex stopped him. "you are _not_ standing up, you just got _shot_!"

A laughter was heard in the room "I guess I have given you enough time for emotional privacy, now we are going" he said and moved towards them with big steps. She saw that Chris tried to do something with his hands, she had no idea what, but it was to late, the man had already hit him in the head with the gun, and once again he fell to the floor. "Chr.." was all she had time to say, before she felt something hard to her own head and everything got dark.

-----------------------------------

It was still dark when she came back to concious and she figured that she had to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get the vision clear. She looked around and saw that she was outside, on the ground. Opposite her was Chris, but he wasn't awake. His eyes were closed and his hands were tied behind his back, just as hers was. she sat up and felt a pain in the back of her head.

"well you are awake, that's good. Now we can get to work" she heard the familiar voice behind her and she turned around to see him. but the thing she found as the most interesting was the ocean. They were on a cliff, and underneath them the water splashed against the rocks. Even though what she saw was terrifying she couldn't stop thinking about the pale bleeding boy next to her.

"What did you do to him!?" she yelled. He shrugged "nothing you don't already know about, I just guess that he isn't strong enough to wake up, your friend have lost a lot of blood you know"

tears started to fall again, "why are you doing this?" she asked, she couldn't believe that he could do all this without showing any sign of affection. "please, why hurt innocent people?"

"you haven't lived here a long time, so I guess you didn't know that there is a hospital close by, so if you do as I say I will take your friend there, hopefully before he dies"

"I'll do anything!" she yelled quickly back, without thinking.

"that's the spirit. Here is my plan, I come in to the hospital with your friend yelling 'help help'. Then I say to the doctors that I saw you two at the cliffs and you got robbed and the robber shot your friend. I fake some tears and say that I was to late to save you, you already fell down into the water. and the robber ran away, nice huh?" he smiled at his master plan.

"I will never do that, you are crazy. how can I trust that you are telling the truth." she said and tried to move closer to chris, like she was protecting a little child.

"That's the other good thing in this plan. because I become the hero, I can already read the headlines" he said and showed with his hands " 'Man saves teenager from death'. no wait this is better, 'Interview with the hero that saved the young mans life, and the horrible things that he went through'. good huh?"

"they will never believe you, my mom will know that you are lying." she threathed.

"I don't think so, because she never wanted you, you are a mistake, a horrible mistake. she will be happy to get rid of you" he said and smiled. she started crying even though she knew that she was lying, because that was the words she had feared for her entire life.

"that is _not_ true, my mom _loves_ me, she would miss me, she would" she yelled and he sat down on the ground a bit away from her and chris.

"no Alexandra, _that_ is not true. why do you think she travels so much? why do you think she is never home? she doesn't want to see you. she thinks your disgusting" he laughed. Alex tried her best to not listen and to not take it in, but it was hard, it was so difficult. "now, we can do this the easy or the hard way, your choice. do you want your friend die because of you. do you want to live the rest of your life knowing that you killed him" he got closer to her and tied up her hands then he took a hold of them, she tried to break free but it was impossible.

he pushed her hands towards Chris' leg that was still bleeding, and pressed her fingers against the wound, her hands got all covered in blood and chris shuddered in pain. "his blood will be on your hands,... literally" she cried from the pain she was causing her friend and tried so break free. finally he let go, but instead he pushed her up to her feet. "Now are we going to do this? the boy wont wait forever"

she looked at Chris, laying on the ground, all covered in dirt and blood, it was an awful scene. "you have to promise to not hurt anybody else and help Chris" she said and he nodded. he brought her closer to the edge and let go of her.

"don't dare to do any tricks, then I will throw you in and leave him here, okay?" she just nodded because she felt a big lump in her throat that kept her from talking. He backed away and gave her space. "take your time" he she could hear the grin in his voice even though she couldn't see his face.

when she was about to take a step out and fall into that cold water she heard a weak voice, Chris' voice telling her to stop. "Don't jump, don't do this to yourself" she turned around and saw him half sitting up where he was laying earlier, his face was all drained from color, and his lips were starting to become blue.

"I have to, I have to save you" she yelled back, the wind starting to blow in her hair, when she took it away from her face the blood from her hands made a red line from her forehead down to her cheek. "jump, no one wants you, you are a loser Alexandra" The mans voice said behind her. She took a step closer to the edge and looked down.

"No, don't listen to him. you are wanted, your family, your friends they all love you. I want you, I love you" this made her back away a step, hesitating. thinking over her options.

"Jump damn it, that is all empty words, in the beginning you are a mistake. you coming to the world was a mistake." the harsh voice sounded more desperate now.

"No Alexandra, he is lying. I don't want to live without you, you can do this, think something out." Chris begged, his voice getting weaker and weaker for every second.

"Alexandra" the man yelled and taking a couple of steps closer.

"Alex"

"Alexandra"

she stood there closing her eyes, her brain working in full speed. she decided what to do and turned around "you know what _"dad"_, if you want to get rid of me that bad, do it yourself, see how much of those words were true, kill me yourself because I'm not doing your dirty work." she said determined.

the man's face got red in anger, "how dare you?!" he said and walked closer to her. "I guess I _have_ to do this myself, you are not going to ruin this for me" he walked faster towards her.

uh-oh, he really was going to throw her into the water. he really didn't lie about killing her. what do I do now she thought. when he reached forward to grab her with so much force she out of reflex ducked and jumped away. this was nothing that he had planned so he hadn't time enough to stop, he ran straight out from the cliff and fell down into the water.

Alex didn't have time to look if he came up again, she ran straight to Chris that had passed out by now, "Chris, wake up, you have to wake up" she yelled when nothing happened she started to cry, was she to late? "I'm sorry about this" she said and punched him hard in the face. to her big surprise he woke up, his eyelids opened and he started to breathe.

"thank god, we have to get you to the hospital" she said but it was almost impossible to break through to him. Like her prayers had been answered a car came driving on the road. She quickly got up and ran to stop it.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay okay. Alex is the best and coolest person in the world, and now she is my queen, I will serve her until... she goes home"

"Chris you cant change the sentence, that's cheating" Alex complained. It was two week later, pretty exact, they were in Chris' room and Alex helped him with the home works he had missed from being home from school for more than two weeks.

"okay, fine" he said and tried to play grumpy. "Alex is the best and coolest person in the world, and now she is my queen, I will serve her until graduation. better?" he smiled.

"yes, much better" she said and got of him. "so are you feeling like going to school on Monday?" she said when they got back their books.

"I guess, but its going to be difficult to explain everything to everyone." he said and shewed his pen.

"I guess so, I was in the worst interrogation ever when I got to school this Monday. even I had trouble keeping up" she laughed. "just limp a little more than you already do, and don't cover your black eye and you will be fine." and he rolled his eyes "now are you going to tell me how you could recover so quickly and how you went from dying to not dying after five minutes alone with your brother."

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said playing innocent. "I am still very, _very_ hurt and I need my rest and I am on a strict bed rest for the rest of the week."

Alex was about to say something when her phone rang. she picked it up and answered. when she hung up she was serious. "they found him, we just have to come and identify him."

"lets go" Chris said and with help from Alex he managed to walk out to the car and they drove away.

------------------------------------

"Please Alexandra, say that they have made a mistake, say that they caught the wrong man" he begged and Chris that was sitting next to Alex pff-ed. "Please, my life would be ruined. they will all know."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him with judging eyes. this time it was her turn to have the upper hand.

"I never meant anything of that, please. Can't you do this,... not even for family?" he begged again.

They got up from their chairs and she gave him an evil smile "we are not family"


	6. Suspicions

****

Hey guys,

New chapter for you:) Sorry for taking so long to update but I went back to school and we got this major assignment and when I was on the computer I just didn't feel like writing. sooo,... here you go anyway, it doesn't really have a meaning, just some cuteness and other stuff that I wanted to add to the story :) a little of the next chapter is already written so I think it will be up sooner, but I can't promise anything. It all depends on what moode I'm in. and thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming! I so love getting those!

P.S. as far as I know The movie "Alone" does not exist, I just made it up :)

* * *

Since the whole accident with Alex's "dad" she and Chris had started to hang out more, she found out more stuff about him by the second, and there was not a thing that she didn't like about him. But there _was_ one thing he was being very tight lipped about, and she did not like it, whatever it was it couldn't be that bad, whatever it was it helped save lives and not to mention his own.

Almost every time she was with Chris, something strange happened. People always appearing out of nothing and they always had some strange explanation for it. This day when Alex was with Chris at his house, another strange thing happened. again without an explanation.

Alex and Chris was snuggled up together under a blanket watching a horror movie in the living room couch. Alex was surprised that Chris didn't think it was scary, when she was close as possible to him because she was so scared.

"Chris, I'm hungry. I'll go get something" she said and thought about that horror movies really make you hungry.

"Okay, do so. take anything you want."

She got up and walked into the kitchen, she heard a bang and quickly jumped in to see what was going on in there, maybe Wyatt had burned something again, that used to happen when he was cooking and not paying attention. But she was pretty sure that Wyatt was playing a basketball game tonight.

When she got in she saw a lot of smoke coming up from a pot by the stove, Piper was standing by it and easily moving her hand over it to make it stop smoking.

Alex was amazed by the scene, it just exploded from the pot! "Wow, what was that?!" she said shocked and making Piper looking up at her with a surprised expression.

"eum,... nothing, just doing some late night cooking." she said and it exploded again and she laughed nervously.

"No Wyatt!" Piper yelled out to something behind Alex and she quickly turned around to see what was there, was Wyatt trying to scare her again and jumping up from behind her again?

But there was nothing there, so she turned back around to face Piper. she jumped in surprise and yelped. All the smoke was gone and it looked like someone had cleaned the counter in a second. next to Piper was Wyatt, more than a head taller and smiling nervously.

"he he, Hey Alex" he said and waved to her, both looking suspiciously innocent. "hope I didn't scare you, well that was pretty fun, so I hope I did"

She eyed them both "yes you did scare me, where the hell did you come from?!" she demanded more than asked.

"eum,... through the door?" he said with an unsure tone. he was wearing his basketball clothes, and had a basketball that he played with in his hands.

"fine whatever, I just didn't hear you." she said and they seemed to relax at her answer, even though she knew that something had happened when she looked away, weird.

"Well I'm a quiet walker" he said proudly and started balancing the ball on his index finger and spinning it around. "girls use to think its impressive"

Piper took a hold of the ball "not in the kitchen Wyatt! remember your little _accident_ last week?" she said with an edge in her voice.

"yeah, but those plates got a fast death, they didn't suffer" she joked, Wyatt smiled at her and snatched back the ball from his mother that tried to take it back from him again. He lifted up the ball over his head "if you're not higher than a feet, you can't see where the rainbows meet!" he sang-rhymed playfully to his mother who rolled her eyes and looked at Alex.

"did you need anything honey?" she asked politely.

"yeah, I was kinda hungry so I went here to get something to eat" she said.

Wyatt that now was having full focus on moving the spinning ball from finger to finger and spinning it around his hands said "take anything in the fridge" without taking his eyes from the ball.

she moved forward and opened it, inside she saw something shocking, "eum,... Piper why do you have pig feet and weird blood bag thingies in your fridge?"

the ball dropped to the floor and Piper looked up with wide eyes. then she started laughing "Wyatt, did you put labels on the food again?" she said and Wyatt looked confused

"what?" he asked and when he got a glance from Piper he seemed to get it "oh that, yeah that's just a weird joke I like to do just to freak Chris out, he is such a baby about blood." she chuckled.

"I heard that!" Chris yelled from the couch, "Alex come on! the movie is almost over, you don't have to hide in the kitchen anymore." he joked.

She completely forgot about getting something to eat when she went back and watched the rest of movie with Chris, but there was something that stayed in her mind, and all the weird stuff that always happened when she was with him, but she still knew that something wasn't as it seemed.

--

**A week later...**

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Alex asked they were standing by the movie theatrical. She held Chris' hand tight in her own, people that saw them must have thought that the were a couple, but they only held hands because the last time they had been here Alex had walked the wrong way, and Chris never stopped teasing her about it since, but she wasn't complaining.

"I don't know, just not another chick flick." he said.

"okay, how about that 'alone' movie, I heard that was a good one." she suggested hopefully.

"No, that's a romance movie. Why can't we just see a fun movie, comedy or something?" he asked and brushed the top of her hand with his finger, something he knew she liked.

"No, you chose movie last time, now its my turn." she said, smiling, that was something that was hard to not do in close contact with Chris.

"Fine, just wake me if I fall asleep" he said and she smacked him on the arm.

"lets go"

They walked in and watched the movie, in the end they bumped their hands together when they both reached for the sharing popcorns at the same time. they looked at each other and smiled in the light from the movie screen.

"Are you crying?" Chris whispered to her when he saw small tears in Alex's eyes.

"No" she said and dried her tears. "It's just so sad. He is leaving her even though she told him that she loved him. they were best friends, and he just leaves" she whispered back with a sniffle.

Chris smiled at Alex, she was just like his Aunt Phoebe, crying to every movie she saw that was a teensy bit sad. "don't worry, they will work it out" he assured her. He had no idea that she was thinking about him, and that's what made it so sad, that it was the exact same thing that she feared.

Chris looked at Alex sometimes without she noticing, she was way to sucked up in the movie. In the end she sniffled again, and dried a tear. "are you crying again? its not even sad this time" Chris asked and she pouted her bottom lip.

"its just so happy, she woke up from the coma and he was there waiting for her, that's what a real guy should do." she smiled and dried a tear.

"oh come on, do you have to cry _all_ the time?" he asked.

"yes I do, now shush!" she said and turned her eyes back to the screen.

when they walked out they were discussing the movie, Chris was holding on to that he though that it was an original Chick flick/romance movie, but Alex stated that it was the best movie ever, and a little romance could never hurt anyone.

"okay, It wasn't _that_ good" they were still 'fighting' over the movie when they walked out of the movie.

"Yes it was, it was like true love, but in a movie of course." she said and looked dreamingly out into the crowds.

"so what do you want to do now,... uh oh" he said and interrupted himself and looked up to the sky.

"what? do you have to go?" she asked, she recognized that look.

"yeah, I'm sorry." he excused.

"no don't worry about it, I'll walk home. its not that far." she said.

"you sure? I am really sorry" he said again.

"you go, be super-Chris and kick some bad guy ass" she smiled and made a superman gesture with her arm.

"ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastic and ran away through the crowd.

she started walking down the road alone when she heard steps behind her. she quickened her pace, she was awfully scared of the dark and hearing steps behind her was so much of a cliché, even though she knew that it probably was nothing.

"Alex?" a male voice asked from behind "is that you?"

She froze and turned around, she knew that voice. And when she saw the tanned face and dark hair her suspicions got confirmed. "hey Adam, right?"

"yeah, wow you remembered. I though that you forgot about me after we met at Tortuga." he said smiling and walked over to her.

"no, no." she actually never had a thought about him when things worked out with Chris, but maybe she could get another friend. "Its just that your number disappeared from my arm when I showered." she explained.

"okay, that's fair enough" he said and looked at her "I almost didn't recognize you, you look so much different than you did back then"

"yeah, no high heels or no short skirt." she asked and looked down at her jeans, converse and top. "disappointed?"

"no no, I don't care. so what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on my way home, I've seen a movie with a friend, but he had to cut the evening short."

"Oh okay, same for me. you know I have this craving for ice cream, do you wanna join?"

she though about it for a while, going somewhere with a stranger? she decided that it couldn't be that bad when they were just going for an innocent ice cream. "yeah sure, why not" she answered and he gave her a smile.

the evening was going well, they had talked at the ice cream place and he hadn't tried to touch her under the table. that was a good sign.

"So what is your favorite movie?" he asked as he walked her home later that night.

"I would have to say 'Alone', it's just too adorable." she answered, it felt weird that she liked this movie so much, even though she saw it just a few hours earlier. "what about you?"

"I don't know, but Terminator 7 it pretty good" he said after a whiles thinking.

"oh, so you're the action type" she declared.

"I don't know, maybe" he smiled at her. she stopped by the drive way to her house.

"Well this is my stop, I'll see later then" she said and this time she wrote her own number on his arm.

"Thanks, see ya" he said and started to walk away as she moved up the drive way. and the moment she closed the door behind her a smug grin came up across his face.

Alex walked in the door and threw her purse on the floor, "Mom, Jane? you here?!" she yelled as she kicked of her shoes.

"Yeah, hi honey. In the kitchen." Her mother called back to her.

She walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. "Hey mom, where is Jane?" she asked and her mother that was cleaning up after dinner.

"Eum,... She is upstairs I think." She said, "How was your night sweetie?" she asked and looked at her.

"Well the movie was great, I loved it. It was called here without you and it was this romantic story about two best friends but the girl _likes_ likes the boy but he don't feel the same way, or at least he don't know he does, but then there is this huge accident, well that was sad but it all turns out great because when she wakes up he is there and holding her hand, it was absolutely awesome!" she said making hand movements at the same time and she spoke so fast that she needed to take a big breath after she was finished.

"Wow, I jut heard the entire movie in one breath" her mother joked.

"sorry, but you know me, when I get excited about something I can't stop talking about it."

Her mother laughed, "so anyway, tomorrow night is mine and Jane's weekend, so will you be alright on your own?" Marie Tilly said and smiled, once every two weekends she and one of her daughters did something on their own, to have fun just the two of them and let the other one have the house by herself, this time it was Jane's turn to have their mother all by herself.

"Sure, I'll be fine. You two have fun" She grabbed a drape from the bowl and jumped down from the counter and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Good night, I'm going to bed."

She walked up the stairs and into her room. she plopped down on her bed and picked up her phone on her night stand. she dialed the number she knew by heart by now. "hello?" she quickly recognized the perky voice.

"oh hey Wyatt, how did saving the world go?" she said and a smile played on her lips.

he chuckled nervous "he,..he, I'm gonna get Chris for you" he said and she could hear his voice yelling. "CHRIS!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

she laughed when she could hear Chris jumping down the stairs, "you know Wyatt, you sound more and more like mom every day,... hey Alex" he said when he was done teasing his brother.

"I think I just scared a guy twice my size" she said and played with her hair.

Chris just laughed

"So I guess the thing with the thing went all right?" she asked, well it was more of a statement.

"Yeah it went really good, Wyatt just got an easy black eye, but he thinks it looks kinda cool." he chuckled.

"so tomorrow then? I have the house to myself" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be great. I need to get out of here anyway, Wyatt is driving me insane with his stupid questions about if his black eye looks like from a fight with a really big guy or if it looks like he's got a bitch slap."

"tell him that I think black eyes are really sexy on guys." she said with a smile and the tone showed that she was just kidding.

"Wyatt, Alex thinks your sexy!" she heard Chris yelling, and she laughed.

"ha ha, very funny Chris." she said sarcastic. "we'll talk more tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

"sure bye" they both turned off their phones and Alex got up to put on her pajamas.

Tomorrow would be a fun day, she knew it,... but there might be some unexpected surprises waiting for her on the doorstep.

* * *

**Ta-da, there you go. no cliffie this time, but you will get a major one to the next chapter, just so you know. I know its not a really good chapter with no real meaning but all is part of the process of something I'm not telling, mwahaha :) Review, review, review guys and there will be a faster update! :)**

**P.S. The person that comes with a suggestion or something you wanna see in coming chapter/s will get to ask one question about this story that I will answer, absolutley anything :D**

**Elinka!**


	7. did it count as a kiss?

**Hey! New chapter up for you. Extra fast just for your sake and as a sorry for the long wait last time :) Thanks everyone for the great reviews, LOOOVE IT. Please please please continue doing that, and you who hasn't, START! I am happy with this chapter even though I wrote it in such a short time and the action don't come until the end. But I am pretty sure that you will like it anyway :D**

**And to you who asked in a anonymous review (jo) how old I am (and to the other people that care), I am 14 years old:) and a girl, just so you know:)**

**So, now of you go, read and review!**

* * *

"No Chris, I promise he is just a friend, and no for the hundred frickin' time I do not like him as a boyfriend." It was Friday afternoon and Alex had told him about Adam and last night. And Chris hadn't stopped talking about it since.

"Why are you so worried anyway? it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything" she asked as she put her books into her bag.

He blushed, "No I know, it's just that I want you to be with someone good for you"

"And who said he isn't?" she asked, just to see how he reacted.

"I though you said that you didn't like him in that way!" he said in a high pitched voice and she laughed.

"Wow, are you sure that you are not a girl? you sure sound like one" she said and looked down to his jeans.

"haha, very funny,...not" he said and held his hand over her eyes and pushed her head back up, "face front."

"I'm just kidding, you are _very_ manly" she said and earned a dig in the ribs, not that hard of course.

"see a girl would never poke someone in the ribs for revenge, so here ladies and gentlemen we have a typical man!" she joked.

"stop it, you are so embarrassing" he laughed.

Alex changed the subject, "so, your's or my place?" she asked but before he had time to answer Wyatt came over to them.

"Hey guys" he said and waved. Alex saw his black eye and whistled.

"Nice eye! how much did you pay to get it at the exact right place?" she smiled

"you know, you are so not fun in any way" he said and nudged her on the arm, he laughed when she almost fell over from that little push.

"Wyatt you know you can trust me, right? Can _you_ tell me what is the reason for the endless 'got to go':es?" she asked and tried to get the truth out of him. Chris had told her that Wyatt had the same talent to accidentally tell a secret as their aunt Phoebe.

"Na ah, no way! don't even try, I know what you are doing and there is no way I am going to tell you that Chris and I are-" he didn't finish because Chris kicked him before he could say the W-word. He sighed "damn, I did it again, didn't I!?" and Chris just nodded and gave him a look.

"Okay, hehe, I think I'm gonna, heh, eum... go now." he laughed nervous and started to back away.

"How about your place?" Chris asked smiling.

"sounds good." she said and laughed, "lets go"

--

Chris was sitting on the counter and Alex fed him with grapes, she had lost another tickling fight and was now his slave again. she shuddered in pleasure when his lips touched her fingers when she fed him. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Chris" She said thinking about something she had been thinking about all day "Do you have to be able to stand on your hands to pass in gym?"

he smiled "Yeah, everybody has to"

"So can you do it? because I can't"

"Eum,...I haven't done it in like forever, but I think I can. want me to teach you?" he asked with a smile still placed on his lips.

"Yay!" she said entrusted. "come on, lets go outside." she suggested and the took his hand and pulled him out to the garden.

It was one hour later, and they still hadn't come anywhere with Alex's skills in hand standing. "For the hundredth time, you put your hands in the ground, and kick up with your legs, that's all you have to do, and then you will fall over. nothing more" Chris said down where he sat in the grass and looked amused at her attempts that was nothing more but attempts.

"But its so scary, doesn't it hurt to fall over?" she said worried, she didn't dare to kick up with her legs hard enough because she was afraid of falling over.

Chris got up from the ground, "Here, I'll hold you. I'll catch your legs so you wont fall. does that seem fair?" he smiled, she smiled back and nodded in an agreement. This time she put more force in her kick and came up, Chris took a hold of her legs and held her in the air.

"see, it wasn't that difficult!" he said, but Alex felt her arms giving under and she fell down Chris following close behind. in some way she managed to take him with her and they ended up in a pile on the ground. They laughed until it felt like their stomachs would fall off. "I'm sorry" She laughed.

"Its okay, could have happened to anybody" he laughed back.

Alex got of Chris, in some way he was the one at the bottom and Alex had landed on him. they got up and brushed of their clothes that was covered with grass.

"yeah, that was fun." Chris said, still smiling. he held his hands over his head, put them down in the grass and kicked up his feet into the air, just like he had shown Alex how to do an hour earlier.

She saw his strong arm muscles and couldn't take her eyes from them, "See, that wasn't so difficult. but if you want we could try another day." he said when he saw that the sky was getting dark, this afternoon had passed by faster than he expected.

"Yeah, that would be great" she said and just then Chris t-shirt fell down from standing up side down for so long. Her eyes widened when she saw his stomach and how well trained it was. She knew he was fit, but she had no idea about his nice six pack, he was not to skinny, not to fat, not to strong and not to weak, absolutely perfect! She couldn't get her eyes of him, and her thoughts were interrupted when he waved his hand in front of her face after he had gotten down and walked over to her.

"Hey, Alex? Anyone home?" he asked.

she snapped out of it "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving" she quickly changed the subject.

They walked into the kitchen and they decided that pizza was easy enough to order in. They didn't feel like cooking anything. After they had called the Pizzeria, where a very rude lady answered, they got out on the front steps and watched the sunset that was well shown from her house. The sky was getting an orange-pink color when the sun was moving further out of their sight by every minute that passed.

When they watched it close together so it wouldn't get cold for them, they shared the pizza they had ordered, "Its so beautiful. I thought I said goodbye to nice skies and sunsets when I moved here." she sighed and couldn't take her eyes away from the sky. "but there is a lot of things that I didn't have there that I have here" she said in a lower voice, but still Chris caught it.

He smiled "and there is a lot of things I didn't have when you lived there, that I have now." She couldn't help but smile and a blush threatened to show on her cheeks.

They both turned their heads towards each other, Alex looked into his green eyes that seemed to shimmer beautifully in the shine from the sunset. The eyes were more beautiful than they used to be and they looked deep into hers dark blue eyes.

That always was a surprise to her, that she had blue eyes while her hair was brown with natural highlights.

They just looked into each others eyes, she getting lost in the beautiful green. She swallowed and he followed her sample. They put the pizza carton away from their laps without taking their eyes away from each other.

He slowly put his hand on her neck and just as slow he pulled his face closer to hers, he stopped half way to let her continue and pull away if she wanted. She swallowed again and pulled closer to him.

when their faces were just inches away from each others Chris' head looked up and he cursed. he mumbled, not moving his head away from hers, "I have to go, someone is calling me" he excused himself.

"Yeah, then you should go" she said and broke their eye contact and looked down.

"I'm sorry" he said and got up, he walked down the steps and out on the sidewalk without looking back. When he was out of sight she took a big breath. She sat there for a while and didn't notice that it was dark, the beautiful sky was gone, and so was Chris. She didn't blame him, it was just that she had been _so_ close.

She grabbed the pizza box and walked in the house. She threw herself on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV, she flipped the channels with the remote and passed trough TV-shop, the sports channel, MTV and Animal planet, but she quickly got up in a sitting position when she saw that there was a Grey's Anatomy marathon on, the entire 5th season was on, one episode after the other.

Even though it was a really old show, she liked it. Alex spent the coming three hours watching episodes, until the doorbell rang. because it was so late she thought that it probably was Chris coming back from his 'mission'.

"Yeah Chris, I'm coming!" She yelled to the door and got up from the couch. she was a bit stiff in her body, from lying on a couch all night. She looked in the peephole and saw that it wasn't Chris, but she still opened the door, a bit confused.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" she asked and gave him a smile.

"I had nothing to do, so I thought I would give you a visit." he said smiling even bigger than she did.

"at 1:30?" she asked.

"well I was busy before." he said in a calm voice. "So, can I come in?" he smiled.

"Eum, yeah. Come on in" she said and moved away from the door so he could come in.

"Thanks" he said and closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you gonna take of your jacket?" she asked when he walked in without stopping by the hanger.

He turned around to look at her, that was still standing in the hall. "I wont be needing to" he said with a smile, that she thought looked a little different than it used to.

"What?" she asked not understanding what he was talking about, and she walked into the living room.

When he followed he answered "I wont have to take my jacket of because I'm not staying for long." he said from behind her.

"And why is th-" she turned around to face him but she stopped mid sentence when she saw what she was holding in his hand. "what's that?" she asked terrified when she saw the metal piece in his hand.

"This?" he said and made a move with his hand with the knife in it. "This is an athame, I use it to kill witches" he smiled

"Witches? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked really confused and scared at the same time, she backed further and further away from him.

He ignored her question and continued as he moved closer to her. "So now, call your whitelighter" he said in a threatening voice.

"whitlighter?" she asked and backed even more.

"Yeah, dark hair, your friend, boy about this tall" he said and showed with his free hand "Goes under the name Chris" he smiled.

"what are you talking about?" she asked, fear filling her voice.

He sighed "I guess I have to make this easy, since you are so dumb." He said in a voice that made it sound like he was talking to a two year old. "Chris equals Whitelighter, Me equals demon that want to kill him, so now. CALL YOUR WHITELIGHTER! If you don't want to die of course."

"No" she said and shook her head, she didn't know what he was talking about, but she was sure he would hurt Chris if he was here, and she couldn't handle that. She didn't even know why he would want to kill him.

"Oh yes, I give you ten seconds." he said and started counting.

She took a hold of the lamp behind her and walked over to him, hiding it behind her back. "Okay, I'll do as you say" she said

"Good, you just call his-" He didn't have time to finish because she swung the lamp towards his head, but in the last minute he stopped and grabbed it. he turned it with so much power that she had to let go of it. He made a weird thing with his face it changed looks. He went from being a handsome teenager, to an ugly grown up man with scars all over his face and with really weird eyes, they were all black.

She yelled and started running away from him, he was calm and slowly walked after her. "You and run but you will only die tired." he yelled taunting after her. "Unless you call your whitelighter." he added.

"No, never" she yelled as she ran, she started to go for the hall and out the door, but in a second he was there in front of her, with the knife ready to strike. She quickly turned around and went for the back door through the laundry room. But the exact same thing happened again.

"You cant get away from me. I will always find a way to find you."

She started running around for every exit she could think of on the bottom floor, but every time he popped up from no where and stopped her.

"Why do you think dear Chrissy had to leave?" he asked her but answered the question himself. "Because I faked a call for him, and he has to come here unless he don't want you to die of course"

He continued telling his plans, "And you probably are thinking, 'why did you send him away if you wanted him here anyway?'. well I'll tell you, because if he was here in the first place, he could just have orbed away, but if he is gone he has to come here and that's when I put an anti-orb spell over the house. and that's when I'll take him. smart huh?" he laughed.

Alex was unable to hear almost everything, all she could hear was her heart beats in her ears and the adrenaline pumping. She knew she had no chance in running away, so she ran towards the stairs, hoping to find a place to hide.

He ran after her this time and his long legs quickly caught up with her, she tried to run faster, something that seemed to be an impossible thing to do.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and started running up it. She felt Adams, or whoever he was, breaths in her neck and knew that it was to late.

She gave out a painful scream as the shining blade was pushed into her back, it hurt more than something ever had. blood started flowing through her back and when he dropped the athame and let it stick out of her back she fell to the ground, and without any strength she fell down the stairs and landed on the hard floor.

It had came a line of blood in the stairs and it ended where Alex laid on the floor, close to unconsciousness. She could feel the blood she lost running down her body and making a big blood pole on the floor, she felt that it got harder and harder to breathe. and her vision was fading and turned into black spots.

She was freezing and tried to get warm by pulling her legs up close to her chest, but she didn't have the strength left in her body. She saw the man getting closer to her and walking over her, took a seat in the couch and said to himself that it would do it.

She tried to get up, but failed miserably, so she hit her head in the floor again. She let a single tear fall down her face and took her last shuddering breath.

**Well, The End! **

**This is how this story ends, Alex dies, Chris commit suicide and Wyatt turn evil. Hahaha, I'm just kidding:) A new Chapter will be up soon, and in there you will find out how things go for Chris and Alex. And you who said that there was something suspicious about Adam, you were so right, haha:) So, review and tell me what you think of this chapter:)**

**And just like in the last chapter, if you come up with a suggestion big or small, don't matter, about what should be in coming chapter/s, you get to ask one question about this fanfic that I will answer:)**


	8. The color of Love

**Hey dudes! I think there is some kind of record for me to update so fast, and this is an extra long chapter too, well I think so. Thank my throat for being stupid and making me stay home from school, which gave me time to write some more, yay sickness! Thanks all for the great reviews, you rock. I get so excited everytome I log in on msn and see that I have new mail! keep it coming guys! **

**Now I am going to start writing on the new chapter for Save him, which I actually should have been writing on before, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this story, so here you go:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late and he was walking up the steps to Halliwell manor when Chris felt a piercing pain in his back. He fell to the ground in surprise and yanked with his hand at his back to see what was there that caused him so much pain.

But to his big surprise it was nothing there, it started hurting in his chest when he got up again. He had no idea what was causing him so much pain. In the blink of an eye he could see a girl with dark hair running around in a house he recognized like nothing before and something big and dark was following her, her fear that she felt scared him.

"Alex!" he said to himself and quickly orbed to her doorstep, he banged on the door, but when he got no answer he tried the doorknob.

The door was unlocked so he slowly opened it and what he saw was horrifying, a limp body on the floor by the stairs, her face was tuned down towards the floor, and what scared him even more was her body,... covered in blood. He quickly ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. He saw the line of blood in the stairs and guessed that she had fallen down it.

"Alex!?" he said and tried to wake her up. He saw the big knife in her back and gasped. He turned her around so her head was resting in his lap, she had a big cut on her forehead and he stroke her blood stained cheek. "Alex, please wake up, please?" he begged her.

He was used to people dying or getting hurt in his line of work, but he never knew what to do when his relatives or friends got hurt, then he got all disoriented and jumpy. Chris' mind just went blank.

He knew that panicking never helped, so he took a big breath to calm down and at the same time brushing away strokes of bloody hair from her face. He started with checking her pulse, after a while of trembling he found one, but a very weak and arrhythmic and knew right away that he didn't have allot of time if he wanted to see her alive again.

He was just about to orb away with her when he heard a laugh from the dark, he never had in mind why or who did this to her, all those thoughts slipped out of his mind when he saw her lying on the floor.

"I've been waiting for you Chris" he heard a voice from behind say and quickly turned around. What he saw was disgusting, a tall man with strong arms and a black robe, but what caught his attention the most was that his eyes was all black, that was when he knew that he was a demon.

Chris glanced at Alex that was unmoving in his arms, he slowly and carefully put her back down on the floor. He got up and stood protecting between Alex and the demon. "What do you want?" he said in a harsh tone.

The demon laughed again, "The stupid witchy walks right into the trap, I see"

"What?" Chris mind was running around in circles, had he hurt Alex just to get to him? That didn't make sense, but he was a demon so you never know.

"I wanted you, so I could kill you, and I found the best way of getting you here, so no place to run" he said, but Chris felt that he was hiding the truth a bit.

"Oh, well you are not getting that pleasure." he said and made a move with his hands that made the demon flying into that wall with a loud crash.

Slowly the demon got up. "that wasn't very nice"

"Hurting innocents is not very nice either" Chris said and threw him back again.

This time he recovered faster and got up quickly. "Hey, I'm a demon, what did you expect?" he said as he threw a fireball at Chris, which he ducked away from in the last second.

He threw fireballs one after another and keeping them coming in a long row, Chris had trouble dodging them all, and for every one that came he took a step backwards, that it only led to him tripping over Alex and falling to the floor next to her.

"That was a real babe, I like scaring girls before I kill them" The demon said and pointed to Alex. Even though Chris gave him an evil look he continued. "It felt so great having her blood on my hands, and her screams in fear, it makes me laugh."

Chris stayed at his spot on the floor and checked Alex's pulse again, it was getting weaker by the second. Chris felt the time running out on him as he felt the uneven beats by her neck.

"Don't worry, she is not dead,... yet." he laughed "And I'm going to kill you the same way, I'm going to let you suffer until you feel the sweet release of death." he smiled at his evil plan.

There was something he said that made Chris so angry inside that he just lost it, he got up from his spot on the floor, and made a move with his hands to throw him into the wall, but instead lightning came out of his hands. He looked surprised at what he was doing and how it threw the demon into the wall with so much force that the shelves fell down to the floor with him.

"Holy shit!" Chris exclaimed and looked at his hands when the lightning stopped flowing. "That was so cool!" he smiled, finally he had gotten a cool power but the smile faded when the demon slowly got up and looked at him angry.

but to Chris' surprise he didn't attack. He just said "I'll be back, this is not over!" and shimmered away.

Chris stood there for a while surprised and just looked where the demon had been seconds ago, when he remembered about Alex. He quickly got to her and touched her arm and tried to orb away. when he didn't succeed he realized that the demon probably put an anti-orb spell over the house.

He carefully scooped her up in his arms, with one arm under her head and one under her legs. He was surprised how light she was, not that she looked fat or anything.

He walked out the doors with her and out to the street, one or two couples that he met looked suspiciously at him, but thanks to the darkness they couldn't see the blood or the knife sticking out of her back. A few tears fell down his cheeks when he walked, he couldn't stop it, he never cried anymore, but this time it felt like there was not much hope left.

When he checked that no one was around he orbed into the manor. he could feel Wyatt in the kitchen, so that's where he went. He orbed in behind Wyatt, he was sitting in a chair by the kitchen island with the laptop and a sandwich in his hand. "Hey bro" Wyatt said without looking around to let Chris know that he had sensed him.

"Wyatt, I need some help" he said quiet.

"what's up?" Wyatt asked and guessed that it was something simple Chris needed help with, but when he turned around he got the surprise of his life. There in his brother's arms was Alex, covered in blood.

"Oh my god Chris, what happened?" he said as he got up.

"I don't know, I came and it was to late and I just couldn't, I just didn't know, I'm sorry Wy." He rambled hopeless.

"shhh, Its okay" Wyatt shushed when he saw that Chris was close to tears. "You go get mom and dad and I will try to heal her, I'm going to the attic" he said as he looked at Chris for some kind of permission to take Alex away from him. Chris accepted and gave her over to Wyatt.

"No, not mom and dad, they cant do anything anyway." he said quiet.

"But Chris, maybe they can help" Wyatt tried to convince him.

"No! No Wyatt!"

"Fine, I'll take her to the attic, you wash your hands, they are all covered in blood" he said and orbed away with Alex.

Chris walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, washed his hands and after that he took the cold water and washed away the bloodstains he had in his face, the cold water felt good against his skin, it was calming.

He looked at his clothes and saw that they too were covered in blood, but he didn't care, so instead he orbed up after Wyatt to the attic.

He saw Wyatt carefully putting Alex down at the attic couch, on her side, and Chris knew exactly why. He walked over to them. "Is she still alive?" he asked without hope.

Wyatt sighed "I don't know, its hard to tell, but we are surely getting in a hurry. Now you have to pull and I get ready to heal, ok?" he said and Chris knew what he had to do.

"Okay, lets do this" he said and place one hand on the knife sticking out of her back, and the other on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, took a big breath and pulled as hard as he could. When the knife was pulled out Alex screamed a piercing scream and started coughing, to Chris' horror the coughs left bloodstains on the pillow.

"Oh no" he said and looked scared at Wyatt, like he had all the answers.

Wyatt swallowed once at the same time as he started healing. "well, at least it means that she is alive, and so does the blood flow, you don't bleed when you are dead, remember?" he said and looked with big eyes at the wound, "and as it looks here she is _very_ much alive" he said when he saw the blood just getting more and more.

Chris dropped the bloody knife and took a hold of Alex hand instead, he rubbed the back of it, he knew she liked that.

Chris could see that Wyatt had to concentrate allot to heal that big wound, and he had so far just been able to take some blood away, and Chris also saw that he was loosing his strength. "can you handle this Wy?" he asked worried.

"yeah, nothing the twice blessed can't handle" he said and chuckled, but Chris saw right through the lie.

He decided and yelled "Aunt Paige!? we need your help!" to the ceiling.

"No Chris, it's fine" Wyatt assured, but he felt his strength draining from his body.

"Aunt Paige, it's an emergency" he yelled again.

In a couple of seconds she arrived in her pajamas, Chris hadn't even been thinking about that it was in the middle of the night.

"What's the ma-oh" Paige said as she got a look at Alex, she quickly kneeled down next to her and started healing her as well. "What happened?"

"Demon attack" Chris filled her in, he felt so helpless, he really wished that he could heal too. he brushed her hair that had fallen into her face again, which made Paige gasp.

"Oh my god, that's Alex!" she said and put her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, we know! now heal" Wyatt said, his strength coming out of him.

After fifteen minutes healing without success they stopped, they put their hands away from her body and put them in their laps instead, "What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" Chris asked scared, he didn't want the answer that he knew was waiting for him.

Paige and Wyatt exchanged looks and Wyatt was the one to answer in a sad voice, "We cant heal the dead Chris"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What are you talking about? she cant be dead!" he said and got up from the couch and walked around the room. "She cant be dead, I just saw her a couple of hours ago and she was fine, she was fine and happy and laughing and,… alive. she is not,... she _can not_ be dead!"

Chris looked at her pale and lifeless body on the couch and it all got to him. "No, she cant be, she cant!" he got down on the floor and buried his hands in his face, "oh god, I killed her, I killed my best friend!"

"It's not your fault Chris, it's no ones fault." Paige said soft.

"He was after me, he hurt her to get to me! how can that not be my fault?" he yelled and tears fell down his face. "Try again" he begged.

"Chris there is nothing we can do, she is already gone!" Wyatt said

"But try anyway, she could still be alive" he looked at them with sad eyes, "Please?"

They sighed and put their hands over Alex stomach again. but nothing happened, "Maybe I can help?" Chris asked shy.

"but honey, you cant heal yet" Paige said in her softest voice, now was not the time to rub it in his face.

"But maybe I can tap into your powers like you did with dads?" he asked his aunt, it was worth a shot.

"it couldn't hurt to try, but you cant get to disappointed if it doesn't work" Wyatt said "healing takes time."

"I don't care, I have to try" he said and moved closer to the couch and put his hands over theirs.

"now what do I do?" he asked Wyatt and Paige.

"You concentrate on the way you feel for Alex and how much you want her to be alive again. then you look deep inside for those feelings and then bring them up to the surface."

Chris did as he was told by his aunt, he closed his eyes and looked inside, He already knew what he felt for Alex so there was no problem in knowing what to look for, it was the finding that was the difficult part.

He didn't know what to do and started panicking. "Chris don't panic, relax" he heard Wyatt say.

once again he did what he was told, took a big breath and focused, _"Alex, Alex, Alex" _he though, where was she? what was she for him? He looked in the only place that came in mind, his heart.

He felt something warm on his fingertips and the nice feeling spread it's way to his hands, he opened his eyes and saw both of his relatives staring at him, "What?" he asked but didn't need any explanation when he looked down at his hands. a dark red color was covering his hands instead of the golden glow.

"What the fuck?" he said shocked.

Wyatt smiled "It seem to be working" he said in triumph.

Chris smiled too, but the healing really took form his powers and strength. Chris was starting to feel dizzy and Wyatt noticed it. "Chris you should stop, you can get hurt if its gets too much"

Chris objected "No, I have to heal her!" but a second after that everything started spinning. Wyatt took a hold of him before he could fall.

"That's it Chris, you have to stop it! you are getting yourself hurt!"

"Look, its already helping!" Paige said, when she saw that the wound got a little bit smaller, he took a big breath in relief.

When he turned around he saw that both Wyatt and Paige were staring at him. "What?"

"what was that?" Wyatt was the first to speak.

"What was what?" Chris lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean 'what was what?'. What was that?! that healing thing! it was RED!"

"I don't know, I didn't do it on purpose,... Well I wanted to heal her of course but I didn't mean for the golden glow to be red"

"Well that is a very rare thing to happen" Paige filled in.

"Well I'm sorry that I saved my best friend from dying! maybe now someone can continue healing her so she stays alive!" he said in a harder voice.

"Don't get mad Chris, we didn't mean it in that way, of course we are happy that you saved her, its just that a red glow is very rare and it can only come out of someone really desperate, it contain true love and can wake the dead" Paige said, rather proud.

"oh, didn't know that" Chris said surprised.

"Well come on aunt Paige, lets heal the rest" Wyatt said and got over to Alex, and the golden glow appeared from his hands, and soon Paige's followed.

After a whiles healing they stopped again "Chris honey, that's all we can do for now" Paige explained

"That is all we can do for now, it will just take time to recover." Wyatt said. "That was a really bad cut, you know."

"That's fine, only she is alive" he said and sat down on the floor next to the couch Alex was in. "what do we do with her clothes? they are covered in blood, and so is she."

Paige though for a while, "we'll wait until she wakes up, then she can borrow something." she said and put a blanket over Alex.

"Thanks for helping out Aunt Paige" Chris said and gave her a smile, a smile that said more than a thousand words, it was full of gratefulness.

"you are so welcome nephew of mine." she tiredly smiled back.

"you should go home and get some sleep" Chris said to her, she looked very tired. he smiled at her pink pajamas with sheep jumping around on clouds on it.

"Okay, it wont be long before the little ones wake up anyway" she said and waved to the two boys "bye sweeties" she said and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"you think we are too old to be called sweetie?" Chris asked Wyatt as they sat alone on the floor.

Wyatt got a mischievous smile on his lips, "I am. But you,...nah, not so much"

"thanks Wy, that felt nice" Chris said sarcastic, "Maybe you should go get some sleep too, its late and its not like you can do anything more for the moment."

Wyatt looked at him and yawed "You'll be okay?

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Chris said and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Wyatt got up from the floor, "maybe you should get some sleep too, you look tired"

"No, I am not leaving her."

"Fine, I'll come back later and heal some more." he said and a second later he orbed out, probably straight into his bed.

Chris turned around and faced Alex, her face was allot less pale now and that calmed him down a little. He remembered something they learned on kindergarten on their "save-a-friend week", and that was that the last thing that left the body was the hearing, Chris always believed that hope was the last thing that left. But in medical terms it was the hearing, so their teacher said that you should talk to the unconscious person, and that was what he did.

"You know Alex, the first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful, like an angel. And then when I met you at work I had butterflies in my entire stomach." He smiled at the memories. "And when I got to know you, I found out that there was no reason to be nervous around you, you liked me for the person I am and if I told you about my secret, which I probably will now anyway, you would accept me for that. Because when I am with you, you don't see me as soccer captain Chris, you see me as just Chris, the one I really am. On the inside." he realized that he sounded really cheesy but what he said was true and he was pretty sure that she couldn't hear him anyway.

"You know what I think? That you should wake up now, and then we could do something fun, and I could teach you to stand on your hands, I would even teach you to do summer springs if you wanted that. God, I would take you to the frickin' top of the world if you wanted. All you have to do is wake up!" he said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Ch-Chris?" a weak mumbling voice said behind him and he quickly turned his head.

"Alex?"

Alex's eyes started to flutter open and he saw that she was trying her best to keep them up.

"Hey" she said weakly.

He softly patted her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything of this to happen, I'm so so sorry!" he said like he was begging for forgiveness.

she looked confused at him "n-no, 's okay." she said and tried to breath normally.

"how are you feeling?" Chris asked when he was that her eyes started to close again.

she looked at him "it hurts" was all she could say and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know it does, you go back to sleep and I will try to fix you, ok?" he said in a soft voice.

"okay" she said and closed her eyes again.

When she closed her eyes and he knew she was once again asleep, he said the words he would never dare to tell her when she was awake, "I love you"

* * *

**Well, there you go sweeties, and darn you if you dont review because I worked hard on this chapter, haha just kidding, butI did work hard on it, so please review!:) Tell me what you think and opinions are always welcome.**

**As usual, if you want you can say something you want to see in coming chapters and you get to ask one question about this story that I will answer if I can:) so take your shot. new chapter soon, bye for now!**


	9. The truth hurts

**Hey guys! Im so so so so so so so so so (okay, Im done now) sorry for not updating in like forever, a month went by so quickly! So there was a big delay on this chapter, and once again I blame school for taking up all my time.**

**Anyway, here you go. another chapter, please tell me what you think cuz I worked pretty hard on it, even though its not one of my best chapters.**

**Oh! and in the end, the italic lines are flashbacks from the last and the chapter before that:) hope I made it less confusing:P**

**On to the story, enjoy and dont forget to review!:D**

* * *

"God, why isn't she waking up? it's been like forever!" Chris said to himself as he paced back and forth in the attic, after five hours of just sitting on the floor next to Alex, he had to move so his legs wouldn't hurt so much. and he did that by walking around in the attic.

"Just wake up, why don't you!?" he said to her, even tough she wouldn't answer. After another half hour of walking he started to get tired, so he plopped down at the end of the couch Alex was sleeping in.

When he had been sitting there for a couple of minutes he closed his eyes, he was really tired from a night without any sleep. He quickly opened them again when he heard a muffled sound.

Alex's eyes started to flutter and soon they were open. She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She spoke up a bit, but her voice was weak "Could you _please_ get off?"

He quickly jumped up from the couch when he realized that he was sitting on her feet. "I'm sorry" he said and blushed.

"No problem, you are not that heavy" she said quiet and tried to smile. She was still a bit out of it to understand what had happened and where she was.

He sat down on the floor next to her again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and it hurts all over" she mumbled. Her eyelids were getting heavier again and she felt her vision getting darker.

Chris noticed it "Hey, hey. Try to stay awake, ok?" he patted her soft cheek, without thinking about it

"But I'm really tired. I'm just gonna sleep for a little while" She wined.

"I'll get Wyatt, you jut hold on, ok?" he said and yelled towards the stairs for his brother, even though Chris knew Wyatt would hear him even if he wasn't home. A couple on seconds later a sweatpants clad Wyatt appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes "Hey lil bro, what's going on?" he asked.

"She needs more healing, she is awake" Chris said from the floor.

Wyatt walked over to Alex, that was slightly awake. "Hey Alex, how are you?" he asked lightly and started healing over her stomach.

"Wooh. What's going on?!" she asked, scared when she saw the light, _coming out of his hands!_ But somehow it was making her feel slightly better.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything once you get better." Chris said and took a hold of her hand and rubbed it to comfort her.

After a couple of minutes of healing she had allot more color on her cheeks, and she tried to sit up, he saw her face grimarse when she moved her abdomen but he didn't stop her, she might want to sit up for what he they were going to tell her.

* * *

It was half an hour later and Alex was sitting in the couch with a glass of water in her hands.

"So what is going on, Chris. You can trust me, I think it's time you tell me the truth. because I know that you are hiding something from me." She said. after a couple of painkillers, since Wyatt couldn't heal her all the way right away, she felt better. She was no longer bleeding, but it still hurt a bit.

Chris was sitting at the armrest of the couch Alex was in and looked her right in the eyes. "I will tell you. Here is the thing, it is going to sound very silly, but I wouldn't joke about it, ok?"

Wyatt had left them to let Chris tell her on his own, she nodded but didn't break their eye contact.

"I and my family are witches," When he didn't get a respond from her he added, "And Wyatt, Paige, I and her kids are half whitelighters." He stopped there to see how she would react, he had a feeling this was going to be akward.

But he was surprised, "Okay, and what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that we have powers, and we use them for good and save innocents, against..." he gulped, "Demons."

"Okay" she said and started at him, showing no sign of feelings.

"And that guy that attacked you was a demon."

"Okay."

he sighed, "Would you stop saying 'okay'?"

"Okay." she said again.

"Alex! are you okay with this? I understand if you think its too weird and want to leave"

She fell out of her trance. "well, I can admit that it is allot to take in. But its the real Chris that I know right? not some creepy broomstick flying witch"

"First of all, I do not fly around on broom sticks, that's just in the stories. But I _am _that 'broomstick flying witch' as you called it, my powers are a part of me, _that_ is who I am"

A lot of things was going through her mind, that her best friend turned out to be a witch was not the easiest thing to handle. "So all this," she made a gesture at both of them. "is fake, our friendship is all fake. you are not the person I thought I knew" she was getting angry, how could he have lied to her.

"No, no. Its not like that, trust me!" he said when he saw how bad this was going.

tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't believe this, she got an edge in her voice "Yeah, its kind of hard to believe that when you have been lying to me for almost four months." she said and got up from the couch, it hurt but she had to get away from there.

"No Alex, don't go" he said and got up, but when he took a step closer to her, she quickly put up her hands.

"You just stay away from me, okay! I don't want anything to do with you! I never want to see you again!" she yelled at him. how could she have trusted him?!

"No, no Alex don't leave, its not like you think."

She turned around half way to the stairs, "What? so you haven't been lying to me about who you are all this time?!"

"Well yes, but,..." he didn't have time to finish.

"that's what I thought!" she said and turned around, she walked as quickly as she could down the stairs. She walked by Wyatt at the foot of the stairs. He had a puzzled look on his face and just watched her walk away.

she walked out and slammed the door as hard as she could, she didn't look back when she heard the glass in the door shatter. She didn't want Wyatt to see that she was crying her eyes out.

* * *

She got home ten minutes later, she had found a taxi that took her home, the driver had asked her what was going on and why she was crying, she had just said she didn't want to talk about it. well that was what she had been trying to say, but she had been sobbing too much to make it hearable.

She opened the door without realizing it was still opened from when Chris left with her last night. she slammed it shut, and if there was glass in it, it surely would have broke, just like _his_ door.

When she got in through the door she couldn't hold it together anymore, she had been crying before, but now it was different. Before, it was a cry of anger. Now, it was a cry of sorrow.

She slid down against the door and hugged her legs. There she sat, and cried like she never had before. so many tears, so many not understandable words, so many hours, and so much pain.

* * *

The next week was not easy for Alex, She realized how much she had cut herself out from her other friends when she had been hanging out with Ch..._him_ all the time. But still they welcomed her back with open arms when she came and sat with them during the Monday lunch.

She had trouble laughing this week, she just felt,... sad. she didn't know why she felt so sad about this, he was just a friend, just one. She had other, why did she care about him so much? she asked herself all the time. She knew the answer, but wouldn't let herself say it, or even think it.

On Thursday night she remembered that it had only been five days, if felt like forever. She held up a smile in school, but on the nights she cried silently so no one would hear her soaking her pillow.

Chris had tried to talk to her tons of times, but she always walked away and leaving him behind. She knew she was being really mean to him, but she didn't care. He lied to her, she didn't even know who this guy was anymore, and he said straight to her that he had been lying.

To make time go faster, so she wouldn't have to think about him she had been working at the restaurant every night this week. and she was very grateful that _he_ had not been there any time.

Today, when it was Friday she was filling in at P3.

"Hey Jess, a Bloody Mary and a pinacolada" Alex told the bartender and rested against the bar.

"Sure Alex, I'll be right on it." Jess answered and he started mixing the drinks. But a minute later he stopped and looked behind her.

"Jess, no girl looking when you are working" she joked and tried to imitate Piper.

"Alex, don't look back." He said, but that didn't help, she looked behind her and there was Chris walking towards them. She hadn't told Jess about Chris being a witch, but he knew they were fighting.

"oh no" she said and tried to pull herself together. "hurry up, Jess. I need to get out of here." Then, after what felt like forever, he was done with the drinks she took them on a tray and quickly turned around to serve them out.

instead of avoiding _the issue _she walked straight into it and when their eyes met she dropped the tray. letting it to the ground with a loud splash, that was hidden by the loud music.

He took a hold of her arms so she wouldn't run away. She tried to shake him off, "Let go of me" she said and took a big breath to stay calm.

He didn't do as he was told. "No, Alex, what do I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

she put her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a hard gaze. "Well, for starters you could stop lying. And second, you can tell the truth for once in a while." she showed with her fingers as she counted the things, "And third, you could leave me alone, because I don't want anything to do with you. that ship has sailed" she talked so fast that she had to catch her breath when she was done.

"I _am_ telling you the truth. I _have_ told you the truth, but its not my fault that _you_ can't handle it. But _I did_ my share of the deal. come on Alex, we are best friends, we have been through way to much to just forget it."

"No, You should have..." She didn't have time to say more, because he moved closer to her and took a hold of her waist, then he lifted her up over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and walked towards the little room in the back.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" she yelled and tried to hit and kick him, to make him let go. "Let go of me!"

"Nope, You are going to listen to me, no matter what I have to do." he didn't even notice that she was kicking him, he just walked though the crowd like no one was staring at them.

He opened the door to the room and closed it behind them. Then he let her down on the couch, "Now you are going to listen, ok? or will I have to tie you down?" he joked, but there was a seriousness in his voice that made her sure that he was not joking. there was a small part of her that wanted to stay, and listen him out. To hear his explanation and it would turn out to be just a misunderstanding.

"Fine, but you only have five minutes." she said, and looked down at her feet, she couldn't look him in the eyes. It was to painful.

"okay, I think I can squeeze everything in" he said and started talking.

"Okay, here is the thing. you know before when I said I was not the Chris you know, but a witch?"

She looked up, was he going to say it was all a lie? "yeah?"

"well, I am that witch. But I also am Chris. Chris _is _that witch" he said, what he said didn't make much sense, but she understood.

"I am the same person as before, nothing has changed. Except for the fact that you now know who all Chris is" he kept talking about himself if third person, but it was the only way he could explain this.

"I am still the person that tickled you until you almost peed your pants. I am still that person... and there is nothing I can do to make you understand that. I am the same as always..."

She blinked, got up from the couch and went over to him. She put her index finger over his mouth to make him stop talking. She stood on her tiptoes and turned her head towards his.

He slowly bent down and brushed her lips with his, then he leaned in a bit more and kissed her more passionately.

She blinked again, and woke up from her daydream. what was going on? once again she was on the couch and he was trying to get her to get her to trust him again.

"...I just wanted you to know that." he said.

She closed her eyes and made her decision, "its a lot to take in, but I know what you mean now, even though you lied."

"So, are we still best friends?" Chris asked and sat down next to her.

She whispered the words and they were almost unable to be heard, but Chris heard her no.

Chris got up from the couch and when he was just about to open the door, he turned his head, "Good bye Alexandra" and closed the door behind him.

"Goodbye Christopher" She whispered

* * *

She quietly closed the door behind her, she didn't want to wake her sister and mother up.

She looked at the door, and got a flashback from last week.

__

"You can run but you will only die tired"

She looked at the spot she had been on the floor, almost bleeding to death. Adam, that changed his face and became a monster. She thought that the same thing happened with Chris, he showed his true self and became a monster.

She stopped her thoughts, he was _no_ monster, but he had hurt her. She didn't know what hurt her the most, that he was a witch or that he had been lying to her.

__

"You cant get away from me. I will always find a way to find you."

She walked up the stairs and in the middle she got another flashback, closed her eyes and rested against the wall. The images were too horrible. She could hear and feel her heart beat faster. She took a big breath, and pushed the images away from her vision.

She sat down in the stairs, and took another big breath. Her flashbacks got closer together and she had trouble fighting them off.

__

"And why is th-,……what's that?"

"This? This is an athame, I use it to kill witches"

Please, please" she cried to herself, "make it stop"

__

"Alex!? Alex, please wake up, please?"

"Chris" she said and looked up. he had been there, he had talked to her, he had saved her life.

She pulled herself together and walked out the door.

"Now I know _what_ he is, but _who_ he is, I've always known" she thought to herself.

* * *

She knocked on his door, and it wasn't until then she realized how late it was, but there was no turning back, because she could already hear steps behind the door.

Chris opened the door, and looked at her questioning. "Well, hello Alexandra."

She gave him a weak smile, "Hi, Chris"

_When she closed her eyes and he knew she was once again asleep, he said the words he would never dare to tell her when she was awake, "I love you"_

* * *

**Well there you go! Ta-da! what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think, and as usual ideas or anything really are welcome:)**


	10. Crystal or necklace?

**Hi guys! there was not such a long wait for this chapter I think, but not as fast as I wished I could do them. real life has a way of getting in my way, and also the magical world. I started reading Harry Potter 7 last week and couldnt stop reading untill I was done with it, I absolutley loved it, well all the books really. so, anyways,... here you go. Please review and tell me what you think, Its not my best chapter, but it will do:) Thanks for all the reviews so far, all of you rocks and keep it coming :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry"

"Alex, stop saying you're sorry, I understand" he smiled

"No, its not okay. I should have not not wanted to be your friend just because you are a witch!" she said and sat up in the bed. "that is so uncool, and that is like the stupidest thing ever!"

Chris sighed, "Please, _please_ tell me we are not going through this again." he sat up in the bed too and pushed her down again. "You already said you are sorry like a hundred times, and I don't blame you, so stop saying you are sorry"

"Fine" she said and huffed.

"Can we watch the movie now?" he asked with a grin.

"fine"

"could you please stop saying 'fine'?"

"fine" she grinned.

They laughed, and she asked the same question she had asked for two days, non stop. "So, best friends?"

"always and forever"

"good" she smiled, pushed play on the TV-remote and the movie was rolling again.

* * *

"CHRIS! WYATT! DEMON!" was the words Alex woke up by. Her glasses was on the side of her face from sleeping so she put them back on her nose, and saw that she was in Chris' room, Chris' bed, _Chris' arms!_

She pushed the silly thought away about being in "close contact", and poked Chris' cheek with one finger, "Chrissy, wake up sleepy head"

he didn't wake up, so she lay there and watched him sleep for a few more second, his eyelids slightly moving, like he was dreaming.

"WYATT! CHRIS! I MEAN IT!" Piper yelled again, and Alex knew she couldn't stay there forever.

"Chris! wake up!" She hissed and hit him a few times on his arm that was around her waist.

"what?" he mumbled, "I'm sleeping, leave me alone"

"Nope, not going to happen. Now, get up!" she said again.

he opened his eyes, "Hey there, how did this happen?" he smiled and looked at her, him holding her in his arms.

"I have no idea, we must have fallen asleep when we watched the movie" she answered and they let go of each other, slightly awkward "But on to another subject, Piper just yelled on you and Wyatt, and then something about a demon."

"Shit! come on" he said and took a hold of her hand, and pulled her with him to the attic, he was not leaving her alone when there was a demon in the house.

"Well, _now_ it works for you to get here, _after_ I vanquished the demon" Piper said as Chris and Alex ran into the attic and Wyatt appeared in white and blue lights, Chris told her yesterday that it was called orbing.

"sorry mom, we were sleeping" Chris said, trying not to piss her mom off.

"Wooh, you slept _in the same_ bed?" Wyatt asked with a teasing smile on his lips, and they quickly let go of each others hands and smiled nervously.

"yes Wyatt, two friends actually can sleep in the same bed without being a couple or doing anything that is in your mind right now" Chris said in a tone like he was talking to a little child.

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds?" Alex whispered to Chris, surprised about what he said.

"I can't, but I don't have to read his mind, because I know my brother and know exactly what he was thinking" he whispered back.

"Oh okay" She said, and quickly realized what Chris meant, "Oh, Wyatt you growsy!"

"Sorry" he said and smiled, and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Mom, can I go back to bed now?"

"No, you have to find this demon, I got to get to the restaurant before lunch starts." Piper answered, and pointed to a map at a table.

"but mo-om!" Wyatt complained, "Its Sunday, you are not suppose to hunt demons on Sundays, it should be a law against it, it's god's day for crying out loud!" he wined trying to get out of it.

"Nice try mister, it will only take like an hour, tops" Piper said as she got out of the room and walked down the stairs.

"fine!" Wyatt yelled after her, "but I _am_ going to show off when I vanquish him, no Mr. nice playing then!"

"You will do no such thing Wyatt, not unless its necessary!" Piper yelled from downstairs.

"aggh!" Wyatt groaned and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, have fun, Wy!" Chris said in a sing-sang tone as he and Alex walked out of the attic door.

"Hold it!" Wyatt ran up from the couch and stopped them by talking a hold of Alex's arm, "I am _not_ doing this alone, its so boring to look for demons. What if you find it and I'll go kick some butt when you are done?"

"Yeah, nice try." Alex laughed, "I cant search for demons, I'm not all supery like you are"

"Come on, please?" He smiled to her, somehow knowing she was easier to convince than his brother. "Pretty please?"

"Nice try" She smiled.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" she said and blinked many times, in an angel kind of way.

"Fine" she gave up.

"Alex!" Chris complained "You cant fall for that"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Wyatt said jumping up and down. "Wake me up when its time to kick some ass." the second later he was gone in a swirl of lights again.

Chris and Alex walked into the attic again, and Chris sat down at the table with the map on it.

"So, when do I get to orb?" Alex joked, and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Whenever you want to" Chris smiled, "But I doubt you would like it"

"Oh, so you know me that well?"

"Yeah"

"Na ah!"

"Ya ah"

"Okay, you do. But sometime I want to orb And see some real witchy power" she laughed. It was two days ago since she had showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, asking him to forgive her for acting so weird, and being so mean. and also explaining to him that she knew _who_ he was, no matter _what_ he was.

Of course Chris had accepted her apologize, but she hadn't seen any demons so far, so she hadn't seen Chris use his powers yet.

"You will, I promise" he said and held out his hand. "Crystal" he said and the same blue light that came when Wyatt orbed covered his palm.

A second later the lights disappeared and a crystal in a sting was there instead. "wooh! that was cool. how did you do it?" she gaped.

"magic" he said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, well that I could have figured out on my own."

"Then why did you ask?" she asked, smiling.

"Ahh! you are just so annoying."

"Sorry, I cant help it." he said as he started spinning the crystal over the map in circles.

"What are you doing now?" Alex asked and leant closer to the map, like a curious student in school.

he looked up from the map for a second "I'm scrying. That's how we find the demons, its like a magical searching system, kinda."

"Oh, okay. and how are you suppose to find something, or someone with a necklace?" she asked.

He dropped the crystal and looked up from the map, with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"This, look" she said as she fished up the crystal necklace, she had around her neck, her grandmother gave her when she was a little kid**(A/N The necklace was mentioned in chapter 1**), and showed it to Chris.

He looked even more confused. "That's not a necklace, that's a scrying crystal"

"No its not, I got this from my Grandmother when I was a little kid. _that_ is a necklace" she said and pointed to the crystal on the table.

"I'm telling you, that is not a necklace, it is made to search for powers. look, the only difference is that yours has colors, and mine doesn't."

When he saw her suspicious look he reached for her necklace, and gave her a look that was asking her if he could borrow it. "Here, let me show you" he said.

She held the crystal in her hand, like she was protecting it, "I don't know, I almost never took it off before, and the times I did, bad stuff happened." in some way she felt safe with the long and thin chain around her neck.

"I promise, I'll give it right back." he assured her. she gave in and opened it, she carefully put it in Chris open palm.

He took it and just like with his own crystal, or necklace as Alex said, he started moving it in circles over the map. "Okay, why are you doing that? its not like its going to show us where this demon is, its just a necklace."

When Chris didn't stop she was getting frustrated. "Chris, I'm telling you, there is nothing special about that necklace!"

"Alex, _I'm_ telling you, there _is_ something special about this necklace"

"No, Chris listen to me, could you please just stop!" she said and tightened her hands into fists.

"No, just one more second, I can feel it pulling." Chris said focused on the map and not really paying any attention to Alex.

"_Chris!_" She said and a second later the couch was filled with fire, but just as soon it started it went out again. it sounded almost like an explosion.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" he said in a annoyed voice, and looked up, but there was no one there, except Alex that stood on the floor and looking behind her to see who was there and started the fire.

A sudden calm fell over Alex, and she wasn't that annoyed anymore. "did you do that?" she asked when she turned back to Chris after seeing that no one was in the room.

"No, I think you did" he answered shocked and stood up from the floor.

"what?" she laughed, "I didn't do anything, don't come here blaming me, mister."

before Chris had time to answer, a demon, with a weird looking face filled with scars and trade marks, shimmered in behind Alex.

"Alex, behind you, get down!" Chris yelled when he saw the demon, coming closer to her from behind.

Alex's brain didn't work that quickly, so instead of getting down to the floor she turned around with a yelp and threw her arms up to protect herself. Within a second the demon started burning, and soon, with a piercing yell, he exploded and Alex crashed into the wall by the force.

"Ouch!" she complained and rubbed her head. "What the hell is going on?"

Chris ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened, are you getting a new power or something?"

He sighed, "No, I think _you_ are."

"Chris, come on, its not funny! stop joking like that, its freaking me out."

"I'm not joking." he said, dead serious.

"But I'm not a witch or anything, that's your gig, I'm just a side kick that mess up all the time." she said, slightly panicking.

"I think it started when you took of the crystal, it must have hidden and held in your magical powers. but I don't know why though"

"Okay, it is not true, I am not a witch! It must be a coincidence. And that crystal is _just a necklace_!" she said and started to hyperventilate.

"Okay Alex, calm down. just breathe. It's okay, its okay." he said and took big breathes to show her how to do it.

She calmed down a bit and sat down on the couch.

"you okay?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"yeah, I'm ok." she said, but was still a little bit out of breath. "So, I'm a witch?" she asked scared.

"I don't know, but it looks like it. That was some serious power before. And it is so weird that just that crystal could keep it inside of you and not letting anything slip out."

She had stopped trying to tell him that it was just a stupid necklace that she got from her grandmother, because now she actually believed his theory. "So that explains why things always start to happen when I take of the necklace. Once, I almost burned down the entire school in Chicago at the home economics class." she sighed. "And I that thought I just sucked at cooking."

He laughed, and sat down next to her. "so what do we do?"

"I have no idea. I can't even understand how I turned out to be a witch, or whatever I am. Didn't you say that powers ran in the family. and as far as I know, my mom is not a witch, nor my sister." she said defeated.

"But who gave you the crystal? it couldn't just be a coincidence that he or she would not know about what it was."

"No, my grandmother gave it to me when I was just a little baby. But its not exactly like I can ask her about it, she died years ago."

"I_ think_ there is a way for us to go around that." Chris said and smiled cheekily.

"What?" she asked and gaped, what the hell was he talking about? Was there something that said you could resurrect someone now?

"just look" he said like it was obvious what he was going to do, "Candles! Circle!" he said and made a circle with his hand. Once again the blue light made a circle with candles.

He picked up a knife and pointed with it to Alex. "I'm going to need a little blood."

She gaped, "Na-ah, not going to happen. Never!" She said and backed away from him.

"Do you want to know why this is happening or not?" Chris said convincing and walked over to her.

"Okay, fine, but not before I say I'm read,...owww!" she yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

Chris had cut her in the fingertip when she wasn't ready, knowing that she would just tense up and it would only hurt even more if she knew what was coming. "Sorry, but that couldn't have hurt that much, could it?"

She looked surprised, "No, it actually didn't" she laughed, "Have you done this many times before?"

"A few" he winked. "Now you need to say this spell" He said when they put four drops of blood in a pot, and smoke came out from it.

"What? are you crazy? is this one of those things that make me look weird and do something really crazy?"

"No its not, now if you don't cast the spell I wouldn't have had to cut you, then it would be all for nothing." Chris said and knew this was going to get her on another track.

"Fine" She said and cast the spell.

She looked around when she was done with it, "See, I told you this wasn't going to work."

"Just hold on a sec" He said and patiently looked at the circle in front of them.

and a minute later what looked like white stars filled the circle and a woman in her 50ies appeared. It was clearly that the woman was related to Alex, seeing that they had the same dark hair, and almost identical eyes. Except for the part that the woman had wrinkles, and because she was smiling it looked more around the eyes.

"Alexandra. how are you sweetie?" she said and gave a stunning smile to Alex and Chris. "God, you have grown! not that I haven't looked down on you in and watched you grow up."

"Gramsie?" Alex said, close to tears. Her grandmother had died when Alex was just a little girl, but she had strong and fun memories about her Gramsie, as she had called her when she was trying to talk with the big gap where her front teeth should have been, but as to all kids, they fell out eventually.

"Yes sweetie." She said and walked out of the circle and her body materialized. Alex was happy to no longer be able to see through her grandmother, it was a bit creepy. Amanda Tilly walked over to her granddaughter and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much." Alex cried in her shoulder and hugged her like it was the last time they would see each other.

When they let go later on, Amanda looked at Alex and studied her features. "You are so beautiful. you know that?"

Alex just giggled in response, completely forgetting about why her grandmother was there. but was soon reminded when her Grandmother's eyes turned very big. "Oh, I guess you found out my little secret."

Both Chris and Alex looked at her and nodded as a yes.

"And about magic?"

They nodded again.

"And about your powers?"

They nodded

"And your 'necklace'."

Once again they nodded.

Amanda groaned "Oh crap, I am so busted."

"Start talking, lady" Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

**So, there! ta-da! Done with this chapter, hope you liked it. I was planning on letting Alex's grandmother explain about the witchy thing in this chapter but it would be way to long chapter then. So you get the rest in next chapter:)**

**Dont forget to review and give me ideas suggestions and whatever you want me to know:)**


	11. Too perfect

**Well, look at that! I got another chapter up for you. and faster that I use to too. once again I am saying that I am not entire happy with this chapter, but it will do. I think most of you will like it anyway. thanks for all the great reviews guys, you all rock, keep it coming, you know its making me very happy!:D**

**Oh, and also, there will be a little break from this, because I am going away and stuff. I dont know when the next chapter will be up, but I have ideas for it in my head so I might get it ready pretty fast. So look around here, I could update any time really.**

**Enjoy and dont forget to review!:D because if you do, I might decide to stay up longer some nights and write:)**

* * *

"Okay, I guess its time for me to explain this from the beginning." Alex grandmother said and sat down on the couch.

"yeah, that would be a good idea, because I'm freaking out here!" Alex said, but couldn't be calm enough to sit down, so she just stood there in front of her grandmother.

"Okay, you are a witch Alexandra. Well, I guess that is pretty obvious to you since your _dear_ friend told you." she said and gave Chris, that was standing next to Alex, a dark look.

"Oh don't go all looky - looky on me, I did nothing wrong" Chris said and defended himself.

"Whatever" Amanda said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"So, how can I be a witch? Chris told me that you usually inherited your powers. So are you and mom witches too?" Alex asked and took big breaths to calm down. "And Jane too?" she said gaping when the thought hit her.

"Yes, dear. I am a witch, or was, or whatever you say." she smiled, "anyway, same about your mother. and your sister, I don't know, but it is most likely that she is."

"Oh my god" Alex said shocked and moved her hands to up her mouth, gaping. her temper rose and got a bit mad, "And how come no one have told me about this in 17 years!?" she yelled and started pacing the attic.

"You know, 17 years! you never got the time to say 'hey, Alex, you are a witch, just so you know'? why didn't you let me know, in all this time?!" she made gestures with her hands while she spoke, something she did when she was mad.

Amanda spoke in a calm voice, like she was expecting this would happen "That is just the reason why your mother and I decided not to tell you. we didn't want you to know"

"Why?"

"Because we didn't want your powers to destroy your life. We wanted you to be safe and have a normal life."

"and how do you know that it would destroy my life? maybe I wanted to know, maybe I could handle it." She said, sad about that they didn't trust her to make it on her own.

"No, it is not about you, its about the others. Think about all the demons that would come after you, you wouldn't have a minute of peace. Always hunted and in danger. In the end it would all lead to your death!" Amanda said, her voice cracking a little.

Even though her Grandmother looked her straight in the eyes, Alex had a feeling she was talking about somebody else. like she was criticising Chris and his life.

"No, it wouldn't. Chris' life is not destroyed and he is a witch. his life might not be super normal but still. He is not going to die because of it." She felt like she had to say that and protect him from her grandmothers words.

"Oh yeah? and how many times have he and his family died or almost dies because of their powers and demons?" she asked her, like Chris was not even in the room.

Chris smile faded and looked down at his shoes. So did Alex's.

"See, that is exactly what is going to happen if you have your powers. Demons will come after you, they will find you and try to kill you, Alexandra! just like they killed me and your grandfather"

"What?" Alex gaped "Mom said you were sick and old"

"Because she didn't want you to know the truth! she wanted you to have a normal upbringing. so I gave you that crystal and said it was a necklace. It is made to take powers, to keep them hidden and inside the person wearing it. But when I and your grandfather died, your mother didn't want anything to do with magic. So she bound her powers and decided to not tell you about yours."

"Oh my god!" Alex said again, "So a demon killed you?"

"Yes, and that is why I am asking you to put your necklace on and not use your powers again."

"But gram--"

She didn't have time to finish before her grandmother stood up quickly and lost her temper. "Do you want to die like I did? like your grandfather, like you almost did before." she said, almost yelled. "Do you remember the cold feeling of your life draining out of you, do you remember?"

"Y - y - yes" Alex stuttered.

"And do you remember how scared you were, how scared you still are?"

"Y - yes" she repeated.

"They will find you when you use your powers and they will kill you!"

"Don't say that!" Alex yelled back, frightened, almost crying.

"but its true, Alexandra! I am living proof of that, no wait, I am not!" she said and stepped into the circle of candles again.

While she faded away she said "I know you will do the right thing."

"Come back!" Alex called to the ceiling, but no answer came.

"Looks like the old hag left" Chris smiled but when he got a dark look from Alex he quickly added "just kidding"

"I can't believe this" Alex said and sat down on the couch with a sigh and put her face in her hands.

"But all she said wasn't true, or maybe, but she only saw the bad things, there are good things too about being a witch."

"Yeah?" Alex said and looked at Chris as he sat down next to her. "The shining and great things seem pretty small right now."

"No, you can't look at it like that. You get to save innocents, and have the feeling of doing good inside of you," And added in a low voice, smirking "and when no one is watching you can play around with your powers."

"Chris, don't joke like that, its not funny. Yeah okay, I get to save innocents, but at what cost?" She asked, but answered herself, before he had time to do it.

"The demons are the reason that she is dead, and my grandfather too!" she said defeated.

"The demons killed my grandmother and grandfather too. and my aunt. But this is about you, not them."

"I guess I'll just put the neck,...crystal back on and pretend like this never happened." she whispered.

"What?" Chris protested. "you can't hide your power anymore when you know about them. Witches use their powers for good, and fight evil. You cant just let go of your destiny!"

"But I can't," she said, close to tears. "I'm scared to death for those demons. I don't want to fight them, I just wanna act like a little kid. To cover my ears, close my eyes and pretend that they don't exist."

"But when you have powers you can protect yourself, and think about all the good things you would be doing." He said, trying to suede her over to him.

"But please, Chris don't make me do this. I can't." she said and looked him in the eyes.

"I wont, but I know what you really want to do, and you will realize it too, once you think about it." he said and smiled in that way he used to when he knew he was right.

"I think I have to think for a while. I'll be back later, promise."

"Okay, good, I'll be back later too" He said and orbed out, leaving her alone in the attic.

Alex picked up her necklace, put it around her neck again and walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

She didn't have time to get out before Chris' Aunt Phoebe came running through the door, wearing pyjamas and a robe (a white one with pink ducks, something she had gotten from her youngest daughter on her birthday last year.)

"Hey Phoebe. how are you doing?" she asked and waved to her.

"Alex, hi! everything is fine, how about you?" Phoebe answered, giving her a big smile and Alex knew right away that something was wrong.

"your lying. what happened?"

"Damn, Chris told you how to know if I lie?" Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, it came up, somewhere in the middle of the story about who vacuumed up his bird when he was seven."

phoebe laughed nervously, "so,...anyway, is Chris here? its kind of important."

"No, just left. I don't know where he is though."

"No! I'm to late. I gotta go. Bye." She added when she headed out the door.

"Wait!" Alex ran after her and stopped her by taking a hold of Phoebes arm.

to Alex big surprise Phoebe took a big breath, like Alex touch had scared her to death, and quickly closed her eyes. a second later she gasped and opened her eyes, like she finally understood how to breathe again.

Phoebe pulled out of Alex grasp like she had been burned. "Oh god"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"yeah, I'm okay. You need to come with me" She said and pulled Alex out of the house and into her car.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked when Phoebe buckled her seatbelt.

"To the lake."

"What? what are you talking about?" Alex asked even more confused.

"Okay, we don't have a lot of time, so look here, hold out your hands." Phoebe said.

when Alex did what she was told and Phoebe put her palms against hers, their hands started to glow.

"Close your eyes and focus on nothing but what your mind are telling you." Phoebe said in a slow and rhythmic voice.

"Ok" Alex said and seconds later she gasped, and felt the air in her lungs disappearing. it went really fast and everything was black and white.

__

She and Chris was sitting on a small dock with a calm water around them. everything went so fast that Alex didn't see what was happening, all she caught was small glimpses.

Both Chris and she stood up, and Chris jumping in front of her trying to protect her from something.

a blur, and then Chris' lifeless body fell to the ground.

Alex gasped again and came out of the vision "Oh my god! What was that?"

"That is what will happen if you give up your powers, Chris will die to protect you."

"No, if I don't keep my powers they wont find me." she said, "How do you know about my powers anyway?"

"No, now when you know about your powers they will find you, no matter if you use them or not."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain, We have to go to Chris."

"And where is he? I have no idea where that was" Alex said and sighed as Phoebe turned on the engine and drove away.

"I do, my sisters went to a camp there when I was a kid, that is the spot where our mother died. It looks like the demon is alive in some way again."

Alex didn't answer. she sat there and thought about what she just saw in the premonition.

* * *

they arrived at the lake ten minutes later, it would have taken longer time if Phoebe hadn't driven too fast.

"I have to go, you think you can handle this?" Phoebe asked as Alex jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, tell me again why I have to do this."

"Because you are the only one that can control the demon." Phoebe said

"But how?! I have no idea what to do, I cant even control the fire power."

"You will figure it out, you have to do it alone"

"But-" she didn't finish before Phoebe drove away.

She sighed and looked around, there he was, Chris was on the dock and looked out over the water.

"Chris!" She yelled and ran over to him.

"What's the matter? What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw her.

Since she didn't want what she saw in the vision to happen at any cost she grabbed his hand. "We have to get out of here, there is a demon coming."

"what?"

"Yeah, we have to go n-" She didn't finish because she saw the water starting to bubble in a really weird way. "What's that?" she asked scared and pointed to the water.

"_Wha_-wooh!" Chris said when he turned around. The water had already started moving in really big waves and swinging back and forth. "that's a water demon!"

"That's not good."

"definitely not"

"what do we do?" Alex asked and knew it was to late to run.

"Stand behind me!" Chris said and pushed her behind him. He made moves with his hands but nothing happened. he cursed under his breath, but still nothing happened, no matter how hard he tried.

Alex saw the water getting closer to them and panicked, then she remembered what phoebe said, _'if you give up your powers, Chris will die to protect you'_, so she quickly snatched off her crystal- necklace.

she didn't know what she was doing but all of a sudden fire flew towards the big wave. To Alex big disappointment nothing happened, the water swallowed the fire.

"How am I suppose to do this with stupid fire!" She asked herself.

the water closed over them and Alex throw her arms over her head and closed her eyes, here comes the end, she thought.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Chris asked shocked and she looked up when she stayed dry and the wave didn't fall over them. the wave moved like it was fighting against a invisible wall. like it couldn't move closer to them.

Se saw that her hands were moving without realizing it herself, "Oh my god!"

"Are you controlling the water? the demon?" Chris asked

"I think so"

"Try to push it back into the water" Chris told her.

she moved her hands and focused on push the water down, it moved slightly. "Come ooon!" she felt that she was getting warm and tired, but continued anyway. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was doing it, but at the moment she was very happy about it.

five minutes later the had managed to push it back into the water, and hold it still there. she still felt it fighting against her, trying to get up.

"what do we do?" she asked terrified that the vision would come true no matter what she did.

Chris looked around but didn't see anything that could help them. he thought and remembered what he had done to the demon that attacked Alex two weeks earlier. he realized the thing that shot out of his hand looked a bit like lightning. but how was he going to access it?

he looked at Alex, her mouth pressed to a line and eyes squinting in concentration. that was all he had to see, see her and he knew exactly why it worked before.

he held out his hand and a blue lightning came out of it. hitting the surface. it sounded like a scream and the water blew up, water flew everywhere. seconds later they were covered in water.

Alex looked at herself and then over to him, she started laughing.

"what are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just cant believe it" she said amazed. "Look what I did, _and_ you of course" She added when Chris cleared his throat and made a gesture at himself.

"yeah, well believe it" he said and they walked away from the dock.

"So what happened, am I a water and fire starter or what you called it now?" she asked.

"I don't know, But don't worry, we have tons of time to figure that out later."

"Okay" she smiled, happy to not having to think about that right now, so instead she asked, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Its a good place to think" he answered simply. "Now, I want to show you another place I like to go to when I need to think." he said and took a hold of her hand.

"Where are we goi- aah!" she didn't finish because of the sweet sensation of white and blue light surrounded them and moved them to another place, leaving only the peaceful water behind them.

* * *

they appeared and Alex quickly got closer to Chris. "Wow!" she exclaimed "That was so cool, although, I feel a bit disoriented."

"You'll get used to it" he smiled.

"so that was orbing!"

"yeah, you liked it?" he asked even though he knew what she would answer.

"I loved it!" she laughed. "we have to do Chris- taxi more often!"

he laughed at that "so, you like it here?"

"Oh my god! I was so caught up in getting my organs back in the right place that I forgot to look!" she saw the entire city from there. it was so beautiful! "Is this...?"

"Golden gate bridge, yep" Chris answered.

"Cool!" she said and dared to walk a bit closer to the ledge. "you think they could hear me down there if I yelled?" she asked with a big grin on her lips.

"What? no I don't think so"

"great" she took a big breath and screamed from the top of her lungs, "_HELLLOOOO!!_"

Chris laughed and walked over to her, "Yeah, I did that the first time when I was five. that is a must-do thing when you are at a bridge."

She looked at the ocean, "Its so big." she looked up at Chris and asked in a childish voice "do you think I can control it all some time?"

"anything is possible if you want it." Chris smiled.

"yeah, about that..." she said and pulled out the crystal, or necklace or whatever it was now, out of her jeans pocket. "I know what to do now."

Chris didn't say anything, he just watched her as she held it in her hands and seemed to hesitate a bit, but he didn't rush her.

She held the end of the chain and looked at it. she walked over to the edge, closed her eyes and let it slip out of her hand. it splashed in the water underneath, and when she knew it was gone forever she looked up at Chris again.

"I knew you would do the right thing" he said

"I know you did, I think I somehow knew it too." she smiled, "Now I am oficially Alex-the-witch!" she sat down by the edge, letting her legs hang out from the edge and dangled with them. "come sit with me"

He sat next to her, "What if you fall down?" he teased.

"then I know you will catch me." she said serious and looked into his eyes. "So do you come here often?" she asked and winked.

"yeah, when I want to think, and don't have my aunt Phoebe to go all empathic-crazy on me"

"So what do you like to think about?" she asked in an soft voice and got closer to him.

"Stuff" he said and smiled. Then he said in a low but soft voice, "There is actually one thing," He made a pause and took a breath "or someone actually, I have been thinking mostly about."

"And who could that be" she asked and looked closer into his green eyes, they got closer together, until Alex could feel his sweet breath against her face.

He didn't answer her question. Instead he took her hand and said, "It is a beautiful sunset tonight, isn't it?"

They had been there long enough that the sun had started getting down the horizon, without Alex realizing it. she moved her eyes away from Chris' but kept their faces at the same range. now the sky was a mix between red and orange, if she looked a bit closer, she could have seen a trace of pink too.

it looked very much alike the night they had shared a pizza at Alex's front steps, but this time it was going to be perfect. she looked back into his eyes, "Yeah, you think so too?"

"Yeah." he said and moved in the few inches that was left between their lips. His lips was so soft against hers when they first just brushed over them.

when she felt secure she moved closer to him and the kiss got more intense. It almost felt like she was orbing, that they were the only persons left in the world, like her entire body was floating. She had never felt this way before, never felt this happy before. it was just too perfect.

He put one of his hands on her cheek, she moved both of her hands over his chest and up to his neck, smiled and pulled him closer...

* * *

**Ta-da! what do you think? I made them kiss, finally or what?! hope you liked it. review and tell me what you think about the chapter:) and as usual ideas and suggestions are welcome:)**


	12. Kirsten is back

**Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I had summer vacation and couldn't write. Then when I got home I got the worst witers block ever,(still have it). Then school work took all my time. But here I have a new chapter for you anyways. its not the best, but I did my best. (consider my writers block as you read it.)**

**Thanks everybody for all the reviews and the favs and alerts and what not. you are the best, seriously, you really keep me going. Keep reviewing and reading, and I'll promise to be a better writer and update more often. And thanks to everybody that helped me with ideas for this chapter. No one mentioned, no one forgotten:)**

**This Chapter dedicated to Kirsten, that helped me a lot with this chapter. This is for you!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review:D**

* * *

_"you are not good enough for him, he is never going to want you for real!" the voice echoed._

_"No, I love him. Don't say that!" She yelled to the voice without a face._

_"But he doesn't love you, he is going to find someone and leave you, for someone better. a good witch."_

_"Shut up, Shut up!!" She yelled even louder, she felt the hot tears roll down her face. "That is a lie! I am good."_

_"Its not a lie, and you know it. you can't even control your powers."_

_Alex started running the fastest she possibly could. But the voice followed her, hunting her, taunting her. She felt her feet slide and fell to the ground before everything turned dark._

Alex waked up with a small scream and a sharp inhaling breath. She was covered in sweat, and hyperventilated. She calmed herself down, and layed her head back on her pillow.

It was just a dream, just a dream... She told herself.

* * *

"Hello there, how's it going?" Alex asked and stepped over the threshold to hug Chris.

"It's going great, you just got here." He said in a duh voice and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "How about you?" he asked back sweetly.

"I'm great, you just kissed me" She said in the same voice as Chris just used and giggled.

She kissed him again, this time a bit more intensively.

"Oh please, not again! I can't even go around my own home without getting caught with this kissy-sweet-lovingly-yuckyness." they heard a familiar voice behind them say.

"Please, don't be such a baby!" Alex said after letting go of Chris' lips.

"I am not a baby!" Wyatt protested, "you're the baby" he added under his breath.

"I heard that, Wyatt." Alex said as she took Chris hand and moved towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. She definitely choose Pipers cooking over her own cereal.

"Hi, Piper and Leo, how are you guys?" Alex asked and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Oh, everything is fine, want some food?" Piper asked.

"Sure, hit me- _Not literally Chris!_" she laughed.

The doorbell rang and they all looked surprised from one to another, no one used the door when they came here. That's the luxury in orbing.

"Chris honey, will you get that, please?" Piper asked from the stove.

"But mom, I'm tired," he complained, being lazy. The doorbell rang again, in a melody this time. ding-di-di-ding-ding-dong

"Come on, Chris. I can't leave the pancakes, they will burn. you want breakfast, right?" She said in a tone that she knew would work on her son.

"Fine!" He said and got up.

He took Alex's wrist and pulled her with him into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you have my pancakes if that's what you think, so I'm taking you with me, just to be on the safe side." He smirked, kissed her cheek and opened the front door.

A girl jumped in through the door and gave Chris an enormous hug. Alex just gaped.

"Hey Chris!"

Chris looked just as surprised as Alex, so he slightly pushed away the girl, and looked her in the face. Alex smiled inside when he didn't recognize the girl. There was something inside her that felt weird, and maybe threatned, such a ridiculous thought.

The girl seemed to realize that Chris didn't recognize her, "You sure have changed, like a hell lot of taller, and stronger." She said and moved her hands to Chris' upper arms, Alex felt like puking. "You don't recognize me, do you Chrissy?" she asked when he looked even more confused.

Then, to Alex disappointment, his face lit up into a big smile, and hugged the girl tightly. "Kirsten!? God, you have changed! I didn't see it was you!"

__

"you cling on to my boyfriend all you want, I'll just go and throw up somewhere, you bitch!"

Alex thought to herself. Then they finally let go of each other, after what seemed like, to Alex, an eternity.

"God, you sure have grown, and when did you change style?" Chris asked, almost sounding amazed.

Alex looked at the girl with pretty short chestnut brown hair, it looked cool, she resistant thought. She was wearing light slightly ripped jeans, and a T-shirt with stars. Alex felt very uncool in her sweatpants and glasses (it was sunday, so she hadnt fixed herself today, she and Chris was just going to watch a movie.)

"Well, I think I would buy new clothes in 7 years." The girl said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes at Chris.

"Ha ha, I can see that you haven't _changed_ in 7 years at least."

"Cute." She said, just as sarcastic. It took Alex a lot of effort to not make a disgusted face. "_How come this girl came in through the door, and seconds later he just forgets about me!?"_

"So what are you doing here?" Chris asked and looked suspiciously at her, "You always bring something with you in your bag,"

"What, I can't just come for a visit?" she said, faking to look offended, then smiled, "And I don't have a bag, you can just orb me home if I need anything,"

Hold on! she knew about Chris powers! What the hell!?

"I'm not a cosmic taxi if that's what you think," he said in a serious voice. then both started laugh and hugged each other again.

__

"Okay, don't freak out, they are friends, there is nothing wrong with hugging your friend. she might be a bit clingy, but maybe she just is weird."

Alex kept telling herself, _"Don't freak out!" _she started to panic, and her calming thoughts didn't help.

__

"Breathe, breathe, in, out, in out, don't freak out! Don't freak out for crying out loud!!"

This girl, that if Alex had heard right was called Kirsten, started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Chris asked her.

She smirked, "Someone is thinking something very funny." she said and turned to Alex, that stared back in surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah sorry she does that a lot." Chris apologized to Alex. "Telepaths like to read people's minds without telling them." he explained giving Kirsten a funny look.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just getting my powers, and you hadn't built up that weird wall thingy yet." Kirsten argued.

Alex looked back at forth between them like a tennis match while they bantered, becoming more and more pissed as they went.

"_Chill Alex! It's fine, just let them get over the whole 'yay Kirsten's here!', thing and then you'll get your boyfriend back."_

"Well I'm just gonna go say hello to Wyatt, pick up a pancake or two…" Kirsten said with a smirk as she walked backwards to the kitchen.

Kirsten turned around before she rounded the corner, "I'm Kirsten by the way, if you didn't get that."

__

"Okay, like I didn't get that, hellooo, I'm not stupid!"

Alex thought, but smiled, hopefully not too fake. "Hi Kirsten, I'm Alex"

"Isn't that a boys name?" Kirsten asked with a smile on her lips.

_"Oh no she didn't! she is so going down. it is not a boy name!"_

Alex thought and took a step forward, but Chris grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Alex, chill, I'm just kidding. I knew you would do that" Kirsten said and waked into the kitchen.

"Is it possible for me to hate someone I just met!?" Alex asked Chris when Kirsten was out of hearing range.

Chris looked surprised, "What's wrong about Kirsten."

"_What's wrong about Kirsten!?_ Are you kidding!?" Alex said, she was getting angry at Chris for not understanding.

"What? What did she do?"

"What do you think! First she is all in my head, and that is private stuff in there, you know! How would you feel if someone just read your mind and your thoughts like that?"

Chris laughed, how the hell could he laugh now! At this! "Relax Alex, Trust me, she reads my mind too, all the time."

"Yeah, well, then she comes and says that I have a boy name! did you know that I got picked on in first grade because of my name!? Did you, huh!? Do you know how it feels to get reminded about that!?" Now she was practically screaming at Chris.

"Don't you think you are overreacting just a little bit now?"

"NO!!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry. But that is just the way Kirsten is, she is just joking. excited to see some new minds."

"Well then she could go back home and find someone's else's mind, because I don't want her here." god, was this really her talking, what had gotten into her!? She never acted like this before, but she just felt so angry when Kirsten came.

"ALEX!" now Chris seemed to get mad too. "Why are you saying things like that? Okay, maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to look in your mind, but that is nothing like you to say that. What happened to you? you don't even know her."

"That's right, I don't know her, but you do, don't you!?"

"What? Of course I do, she is my best friend."

Alex just gaped, then fighting against the tears, she whispered "exactly."

Then she opened the front door and stepped out.

"Alex, what are you doing? Please don't go."

"No, I think you need to spend some time with your _best_ friend."

"Alex, don't be ridiculous, don't go."

She didn't listen, instead she walked down the steps without looking back. When Chris closed the door, she stopped and took a big breath.

Suddenly she felt calmer, what were they fighting about again. Oh that's right: _Kirsten!_ and she got filled up with rage again.

* * *

"You didn't call me yesterday."

"No" Alex said distant and continued putting her books back in the locker.

"Why?"

"oh, I thought you needed to spend some time with your best friend, didn't want to disturb." She answered coolly.

"Okay Alex, you are driving me insane, why are you acting like this!?" He said, his voice sounding desperate.

Alex sighed, "Okay, look, I'm sorry. its just that I'm a little,... never mind, lets go home" she chickened out in the last second, she couldn't tell him that she was jealous, it was too embarrassing.

"No, come on, what? are you mad at me?"

"No, no, of course not." She said and took his hand, and starting walking down the hallway.

"You promise to behave?" he asked.

"Yes."

"good, lets go." he said and kissed Alex, before she pulled her into the boys bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing!? I cant go in here, what if someone was in here!" she hissed at him.

"Don't worry, I sensed before we got in." He smiled, and gave her another kiss.

Alex then surprised looked around and took a big breath "Does it always smell like this in here? its so yucky"

Chris chuckled in response "yeah, it kind of does."

"Ew. So why did you bring me in here?"

"We are going home, and I just can't do my thing out in the hallway."

"Oh, right," Alex smiled, and took both his soft hands in hers "Take it away!" She laughed before they disappeared in bright blue orbs.

* * *

Alex and Chris appeared in Chris' room seconds later and started kissing, both of them dropped their bags on the floor and stumbled backwards towards Chris' bed. They fell backwards onto it, still their lips linked.

Chris hands started to move up and down Alex waist, and she shuddered in comfort.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" A voice asked from the door. Alex and Chris both looked up in shock, and saw Kirsten standing there.

"Kirsten! What are _you_ doing here!!" Chris said sharply.

Alex's mood quickly turned from happy to irritated.

"I read little missy's mind here, and I did my duty by providing bringing unwanted babies to the world." Kirsten smirked.

"Eh, what?" Alex asked coolly, what the hell was this chick talking about!?

"Okay, I added that last part, but I was bored and wanted some company, Wyatt is at some stupid practice." She laughed.

"Oh, please. Can't you see we are kind of busy here?" Chris said, still holding Alex.

"Yeah, and I am trying to keep you from getting _too_ busy"

"Kirsten. Out. now!" Chris yelled and sat up in the bed. Alex followed his lead as Kirsten walked out of the door.

"I'll be right back, I need to have a talk with _her_._"_

"Okay." Alex said and watched him walk out of the door. She laid back on the bed.

__

What was I thinking, of course he wont leave me. Kirsten is just his friend, nothing more. Wasn't it me he made out with, isn't it me that is his girlfriend. Of course he said Kirsten was his best friend, I am not his friend anymore, I am more than his friend. I am his girlfriend. god, why am I so stupid? Its all because of that stupid dream!

Alex quickly ran up from the bed, she had to tell Chris how she felt, apologize to Kirsten for acting so stupid. Kiss Chris and know that everything was all right again.

Alex ran down the stairs but stopped when she reached the final landing. "I can't believe it..." She whispered to herself.

She looked at Kirsten, all curled up in Chris' lap. Sitting in the couch and cuddling. His arms around her and hers around him. Kirsten kissed Chris on the cheek. "Thank you Chris, I am sorry that this is not what you want. But you can come and visit, and I can come and visit you when Alex isn't here. Then we can have fun, like we used to" Kirsten smiled, and dried her tears.

"You bitch!" Alex screamed and both Kirsten's and Chris' heads flew up at the voice. "How dare you!" She yelled to Kirsten.

Chris got up, "Alex, listen. its not..."

"Shut up!" Alex interrupted him, and yelled at Kirsten "How could you do this to me, and _you!"_ She turned to Chris. "How could _you_ do this to me!? I love you for crying out loud, and here you go and hook up with her!"

"No, Alex, its not like,..." Kirsten said now stepping in front of Chris.

"No, you shut up! I knew you don't like me, but I didn't expect this, even from you!" tears of anger and pain started to fall down Alex's cheeks.

"Serious Alex, I _know_ how angry you are! but its not what you think!"

Alex closed her eyes tight, she couldn't keep her emotions under control. She made her hands into fists, tensing. When she opened her eyes they were filled with tears.

She took one step forward and punched Kirsten right in the face so she fell and crushed the living room table that was behind her. "That's what you get for making out with my boyfriend!"

"Alex, what the hell are you doing!?" Chris yelled as he helped Kirsten get back up on her feet.

To Alex's surprise, Kirsten did the same thing she had done herself a couple of seconds ago. She closed her eyes, and clenched her hands into fists. "Please, Alex, calm down right now! before I do something you would do!" Kirsten said, it wasn't rude, more of a pleading in her voice.

"You can not tell me what to do!" Alex yelled, that punch didn't help her vent enough.

Kirsten's eyes were filled with rage. She ran forward and before Alex had time to duck she got a fist in her face. a hard one.

Alex fell backwards and landed on her back on the floor, she almost lost her breath. Kirsten jumped after and sat on Alex's stomach. Then the beating started. one, two, three, four. then it stopped.

Chris had grabbed Kirsten's arm, and was now pulling her away from Alex. "What the hell is going on with you two? stop it right now!" He yelled.

Alex felt the blood stream down her face and dripping onto the floor, she could even taste it in her mouth. She was so angry, so sad and so very, very angry.

Before she could prevent it, a fire started to flame up around Kirsten and onto her clothes. She yelled in pain and tried to get it out. After a while she fell to the floor, unconscious, and who knew what else.

Then, after watching in shock of what she'd done, Alex got a grip of herself and put out the fire with her hands. It took a lot of concentration but she couldn't just let Kirsten burn to death, no matter how mean she had been.

Alex fell to her knees when she had turned out the last flame.

"Kirsten, wake up. come on kiks, wake up!" Chris, that had run to her side, begged.

Alex crawled over to Chris and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I promise!"

"I know, just call Wyatt for me. Her heart just stopped beating" He said in a cold voice that scared Alex to death.

"WYATT! WE NEED YOU!" She yelled up into the ceiling, just like she had seen Chris do several times before.

Chris started CPR and pushed down Kirstens chest several times, before he bent over to blow air into her mouth. He did the same ritual over and over again. Chris wispered words like "Come on" And "Dont give up" to her.

After what seemed like forever Wyatt orbed in in his training clothes. He looked at the table that was shattered, "Wow, what happened here, cat fight?" he smirked, but it faded when he saw Kirsten, all burned, still and pale on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as he knelt down and started healing her.

"Long story" Chris said when he stopped CPR and just watched as Wyatt healed Kirsten. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked worried.

"I dont know."

Slowly the burning marks in Kirsten's face and arms started to fade away.

Wyatt reached out a hand towards Alex's face, to heal her too. but she backed away. "What?" He asked, looking surprised. "You look horrible. I'm just going to heal you."

"No, I- I, You can't." She mumbled and got up. She tried to dry the blood away with her sleeve, but it only smeared it out even more. she didnt care as she ran out of the door. She couldnt think... All she knew was that she had to get out of here, she needed to be alone where she could think. A place where she could not hurt anyone again. She was a bad witch and she knew it...

* * *

**So, thats it for now, hope you liked it. Not much of a cliffie but I had to stop there, so the chapter wouldnt be too long. you got some things to think about at least. So, stay tuned for another update, soon, in a computer near you:)**

**Dont forget to review, and now I need your help, please give me suggestions and ideas or whatever you want to say. I still have writers block and it would be so much easier if you helped me, thanks:)**


	13. Out in the rain

**Hi guys! I promised I would update faster this time, and I did! still it wasn't as fast as I hoped, but whatever, this will do. I need ideas and suggestions and what not, I'm in a big rut right now. Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews, alerts and faves. You make me so happy:)**

**Right now I have 85 reviews, and if I keep getting the same numbers of reviews, I should reach a hundred in about 4 chapters, (3 if you don't count with this one). So come on and give me more reviews, so maybe I will reach a hundred (my goal) faster :D **

**This is the first chapter with Alex's POV, I hope you like it, I think I got a bit more emotion in this one because of that. Also, I am planning on raising the rate for this story. I don't want to risk it getting deleted.**

**End of rant, hope you like it. Enjoy! :D**

I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad and there is nothing I can do about it. My grandmother was right, all this magic crap will destroy everything. Now Chris is cheating on me, I might have killed the one he cheated with, I'm bleeding, have a black eye and I pretty much look like a psycho when I'm running down the streets as fast as I can.

I ran and ran and ran. I had no where to go. I couldn't go home; I couldn't risk hurting Mom or Jane. I couldn't go to Chris' and I couldn't go any place with people close by. What a good thing I'm in San Francisco then, a big city filled with people.

I miss Chicago. But I cant go there, its way to far. I wouldn't get there until like,... next year.

I stopped running and started walked instead, when I reached The Golden Gate Park it started raining. How typical, such a cliché. But guess what, this is not a movie!

My prince is not going to come chasing after me, yelling my name and when he reaches me he will kiss me like he never have before. Not after he did to me. No, this is not a movie, just my damn old life.

I stopped at a bench and sat down. I looked around, people were running, holding umbrellas, news papers and bags over their heads, to get spared from the rain. I dint do such a thing.

I sat in the rain, letting it drain every inch of my body. I could feel the water coming into my shirt, shoes, bra and jeans. I would get a cold. But it felt best this way, when it was wet, it would be a smaller risk of starting a fire.

I couldn't start a fire. Not again.

I had my legs up in front of me, and hugged my knees. Like a protection by holding myself together.

Even though I never told him, I loved Chris, I still do. But I cant believe what he did to me, and why? How could he be kissing Kirsten when I was right upstairs?!

People looked at me when they ran by, and I could see in their eyes that they thought I was crazy. I could also see sympathy, pain, worry, confusion in the staring eyes. I didn't know what hurt the most.

My cheeks were wet, so wet. It might be tears, or rain. I knew the source was my eyes, even though I didn't want to confess to it. If someone asked it was just the rain that had destroyed my make-up and made my eyes all puffy and red.

I closed my eyes, to hide from the reality. If I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me, right? I was invisible. Well, that's what I thought. My dreams disappeared when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I looked up in surprise through my tears and the raindrops that kept falling faster and faster, _I am suppose to be invisible!_

"Hey?" I asked, and looked the little boy standing in front of me, he didn't look older than four years old. Just like I was, he was covered in water. There was something about him that made me smile.

"Hi there" he said in a baby voice as he sat down next to me on the bench. "Why are you beedin?" he said and touched with his soft little finger under my eye, and when he pulled it back it was covered in blood.

I didn't know what to answer, I couldn't say the truth, obviously. But still I felt that I couldn't lie to this little blonde sweetie. I sighed, "I fell before, its nothing to worry about." My voice really didn't feel like usual. It was mashed up and all shaky.

He looked up at me with big blue eyes, "You look sad, awe you sad?" he asked again.

"Oh, don't worry. Ill be fine." I said with my shaky voice, then looked around, we were the only ones here. The park was completely empty, thanks to the rain. Everyone had left, but not before they lay one judging eye on me. "Hey, honey. Where is your mommy or daddy? you are not alone here, are you?"

He pouted, like he didn't believe me at my first answer. But he seemed to let it go for now. "My daddy is at wowk and I do no whewe my mommy is. Can I stay with youw until she finds me?"

He should be scared, here he is, all alone with a crazy chick in an (almost) empty park and his mom is no where to be found. But I couldn't see one single part of worry or fear in his eyes. just curiousness.

I couldn't help but giggle when he playfully gave me the puppy-dog eyes. This little kid sure had done his homework. "Okay, sure sweetie. Are you sure you don't want me to help you find your mommy?"

"No, thank youw. I want to sit hewe" his hair was completely covered in water now. And only now I saw that he was only wearing a t- shirt, shoes and a pair of jeans.

I started to get worried about this little kid, why wouldn't his parents make sure he wore a jacket? "aren't you cold?" I asked, out of the blue. "You can sit here with me if you want, I can try to make you warm again." I asked, where the hell did all this come from? I couldn't make him warm when I myself was freezing!

unless,... no, I couldn't risk it. It is way to dangerous.

The little boy gave me a smile, showing off a set of white teeth, but with a big gap where she guessed two upper teeth would be. He must be early, I didn't drop my first tooth until I was seven.

"Okay" He said and I pulled down my feet to the ground so he could sit in my lap.

He climbed up to my lap and sat so he was facing me. I quickly moved my hands up and down his small upper arms to get him warm again. It didn't work, I could still feel him shivering and his lips were getting a shade of blue. I sighed and closed my eyes. I carefully put my hands on his arms.

I focused, and took out as little heat as I possibly could and moved it to my palms. I started to slowly move my hands up and down his arms again. I filled up with more heat, but watched so it wasn't too hot. Soon the shivering stopped.

The little boy looked at me with big eyes, "How did youw do dat?" he asked shocked. "I am not vevvy cold anymowe."

I flashed him a smile and reached over to his ear, "Magic." I whispered. and he giggled.

"But don't tell anyone, its a secret." I whispered again and he zipped his mouth closed with his thumb and index finger, pretended to lock and threw away the imaginary key.

"You never told me what your name is, sweetie." I stated, but he understood that it was meant as a question.

"My name is Alex. What is yows?"

I gaped, "Well, Alex, here is something crazy: My name is Alex too."

"Really!? Isn't Alex a boy name? or do I have a girls name?" he looked deep in thoughts.

Instead of getting mad, like I used to get when someone said that, I just laughed at his question. "No, sweetie, its a shortie for Alexandra. But its only my mom that calls me that."

"My Alex is short for Alexander, and its only my daddy that calls me that, when he is mad." he added quietly. His smile faded and he looked down.

I put two fingers under his chin and lifted it so he looked at me. "Are you okay? Is your daddy mad at you often?"

"Alex!" A woman's voice interrupted before he had a chance to answer me. We both looked up, startled.

"Hey mommy. youw found me!" Alex exclaimed.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Don't you understand that I get worried when you disappear like that? Daddy is going to get mad if we come home late."

"I'm sowwy mommy." He said and she picked him up from my lap. She looked perfectly styled and her white coat didn't have one single bit of dirt on it.

"Hi, I'm Alex...andra" I added the last part so she wouldn't get confused. Or give me a comment about my name.

"Oh, hello, I'm Vanessa Stevens. Oh darling, what happened to your face?!" she asked me when she looked at me. she truly looked concerned.

"Oh, its nothing" I shrugged and tied to dry my face. Not to any luck though.

"Mommy, Mommy! She was with me so I didn't haw to be alowne!" Alex said about me from his moms arms. "she is vevvy cool!"

"Oh, wasn't that nice of her. Thank you." she said and turned to me. "He easily get bored and wanders away on his own when I'm not looking." She explained and smiled.

"Oh, I get it. We had quite fun, didn't we, Alex." I smiled and tickled his belly.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and laughed.

"Gosh, darling. What did you do with your jacket honey?" Vanessa asked her son.

"I don't know. I think I dwopped it by the swing set." he shrugged, "but I wawwent cold anyway." He grinned to me and put his index finger over his mouth.

"Oh, come on, we will go look for it. Thank you for keeping him company, Alexandra. Who knows where he could have ended other ways."

"Oh, no problem. happy to help. Bye Alex!" I said and wave to him as Vanessa walked away with little Alex on her hip. There was a real miracle that her jacket wasn't dirty.

"I'll see you latew Alex! Don't wowwy, evewything will be okay, as long as you believe in yourself." He called back to me. I gaped, the last sentence sounded so mature, he didn't even talk in baby talk. He smiled and waved to me as he slowly disappeared.

when I could no longer see either little Alex, or his mom, the same emptiness filled my stomach. That little kid had made me forget for a little while, made me feel innocent again.

He made me feel useful, and that maybe I could use my powers for something good, and not only destruction. I _am_ good after all,… I hope.

I sighed, and sat back down on the bench again. It was even more cold and wet now. But I had to stay here, this was the best place for me to be.

But what about school? I couldn't drop put of school, and I also had to go home sometime.

I closed my eyes again, and started thinking. Just like déjà vu I felt someone pat me on the arm, "Hey." The voice said, and I was sure it wasn't a little boy this time.

I looked up and saw Chris standing there, his entire body was covered in water, but at least he wore a jacket. "What do you want!?" I spat at him.

He sat down next to me, making me more angry. If he was planning on staying here, I was going. "Bye"

I stood up but didn't have a chance to start walking, his hands took a hold of my arms and gently pulled me back down to the bench, closer to him. "Let me go! I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

He didn't let go. "I want to explain to you. Please don't interrupt me before I am finished."

I wont make any promises. "mhm," I muttered.

"Okay, so I know what you think was going on, but it wasn't like that, it isn't like that _at all_." He tried to touch my face, but I backed away. I didn't want him to touch me again.

"No." I said to make him understand that I was serious, and not joking.

"You want to know what happened or are you not going to listen to me?" He asked me. I didn't want to listen, but I would give him a second chance. On explaining.

"Okay, Kirsten was sad because her boyfriend broke up with her, that is also why she came here. To get away for a while. To someone that she knew would understand her. She told me that when I started yelling at her for interrupting us."

I shuddered at the memory. I didn't know what to believe, he hadn't come to the kissing part yet. I mumbled something to make him see that I was listening, and for him to continue.

"So, she started crying and I comforted her. She started talking about how much she missed me, and how we used to be before she left." he sighed.

Yeah, how did they use to be, make out partners?

We were best friends, and inseparable. That's also why she was sad, she knows that you don't like her and that's why she said she was going home again today. That was why she said we could do what we used to do when you weren't around. Because she didn't want you to feel bad because she was around."

"Oh." Was all I could think about saying, stupid answer, so stupid. Couldn't I think of saying anything else? '_That's nice of her' 'she don't have to do that.' 'I don't hate her.' She doesn't have to leave because of me.'_ No of course not, I go for 'oh'.

"Alex, you have to trust me when I say this: I did _not_ kiss Kirsten. It would practically be like kissing my sister. It was only an innocent good bye kiss on the cheek."

I sighed "I don't know. I just feel so stupid. So lost." That was the longest thing I had said to him since he came here. "What I saw hurt me. so much I didn't know what to do. So much I lost control-"

"I'm sorry. And I am sorry for Kirsten hit you back. Apparently she has gotten empathy powers and channeled your emotions."

Shit! Kirsten! I had for a second forgot about what I did to her. "I am sorry for hurting her, will she be alright?"

Chris sighed, "I think she will be okay. She is alive at least. But she has some burns on her arms and stomach and a scar on her right cheek. Apparently your fire is stronger than Wyatt's healing powers. Dad thinks that if she gets healed again, for a couple of times, the scars will go away."

"God! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burn her! I just got out of control, and I know that is not enough of excuse but I don't know what else to say." I said and really felt how the guilt burned a hole in my stomach, no pun intended.

"Don't worry about it, she is sleeping now, she is just tired. But actually, she thought the scar looked pretty cool. They look a bit like flames." He said, and carefully got closer to me, and put his hand on my back.

I didn't shrug him off this time, it felt comforting. "I know, but I am a danger to myself and more important; everyone else around me. I am so addicted to you that I almost killed a person when I thought I lost you. So that's why..." Could I really say this? Could I really do this?

After everything I had gone through in trying to get him as mine, I couldn't believe I was about to do this. As much as it hurt me, I had to. "That is why,..." I repeated, with a shaky voice and the tears flowing from my eyes.

"What?" He asked, he looked concerned, and scared. When he saw me crying tears was starting to appear in his eyes too. I couldn't do this without hurting him, or me. But I had to.

"That is why,... I don't think we should date anymore until I can be independent. I have to learn how to stand on my own two feet and find who I was before I got here, and before I started dating you."

"But Alex..." He whispered. "You are the same person as before. You _are_ strong and independent. You don't have to do this." his voice broke, and a single tear ran out of his eye.

"we can still be friends, we just take a break until I feel strong enough. Can you do that for me?" I asked. If he said no I would commit suicide. That is exactly why I couldn't be with him now. I had to learn how to love him controllably, and I had to get control of my powers.

"for you, I can wait forever." He said, and rested his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't answer, he didn't have to. Instead we just sat there, in the rain, looking at each other for a long time. Letting the rain drops soak us, and hide our silent tears. We didn't need any words for the other one to understand what we felt.

I reached forward and lightly kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back, just as gently.

"Good bye." I whispered when we broke apart.

"I'll be waiting for you. forever"

He held my hand as I got up, but when I started walking away, he slowly let it go. He let me go. For now.

* * *

**Ta-da! I know, please don't hate me because of this. So, tell me what you think of this chapter!:) Is the Alex-POV a good idea, or should I get back to writing in no ones POV? Please review:)**

**And also, sorry for the bad baby-language, and if it was difficult to understand. I did my best, but I don't really know how kids talk, or atlast how to type it:)**

**Also, don't forget to give me ideas, and suggestions, it will make me update a lot faster :)**

* * *


	14. Two months later

**Hey! I am so so sorry for my long absence, I have been busy with school and other stuff. Plus I got a block for this story, so I started a new one, for Camp Rock. Go read it! I Could have dropped this story completely, but I didnt, I continued writing, JUST for YOU: My great and awesome reviewers:)**

**Also, if you are waiting for my Camp Rock chapter, Its finished, Im just waiting for my beta reader, Msnickj, to send it back to me. So any day now *fingers crossed***

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

It's been two months. Its been two months, and I just can't get anything back to normal. A big part of my life is missing, and I have never felt this alone before. What does my life look like? Get up, go to school, go home, do homework, go to bed. fun right?

My life is back to the way it was before I met Chris, and that's what I wanted, right? Well, now when I know how it is, I am not so sure anymore.

I got thrown out of my thoughts when The Beatles started singing from my phone, and I picked it up, knowing exactly who it was. "Hi, what's up?"

"What's up!? That's what I get? I haven't talked to you for ages, and you say 'what's up'?" An irritated voice said back to me, but I could also hear the sarcasm in it.

"it hasn't been ages, we talked a couple of days ago." I said, trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"What do you mean 'a couple of days ago'? we haven't talked in almost two weeks." She corrected me. Had it really been two weeks? I must have been in some kind of trance the last couple of weeks then. What if I'm going crazy!?

"I'm sorry Kirsten, but I'm in a hurry, I cant find my left shoe." I said as I continued my search. I looked in my closet, by the front door, in the kitchen, everywhere where I could possibly find a shoe.

"Check in the bathroom." Kirsten suggested, I could hear that she had a smirk on her lips "The thing you are looking for is always in the place you least expect."

"Okay, that is usually true. But why would I leave my shoe in the bathroom?" I asked as I walked from my room, to the bathroom next to it. "Oh." I said as I saw my black converse on the floor.

"Told you!" Kirsten laughed.

"How did it get here?" I asked, mostly it was a question for myself. Was I really this lost without Chris?

"Well, you have been kind of out of it lately."

"oh, you shut up!" I grinned into the phone. "So, tell me? how was the date?" I asked, smirking, I remembered Kirsten talking about a sweet guy last time we talked.

"What date? Oh, _that_ date! It was awful, I cant believe I actually liked him in the first place. He was only obsessing about sex all the time." she made a groan, and giggled, "But that is old news, you are so behind, my dear friend." She said while I was tying my shoelace.

"I have a date tomorrow night, with the _note guy_! I though he didn't like me, and that was probably why I went out with that other jerk in the first place. But just a couple of days ago after math class, he asked me out! Can you believe it!?"

I smiled as I got up and started walking towards the door. "That is awesome, Kiks! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. At least someone got some love around here, or around there, I mean.

"I know!" She hesitated, and I knew what she was going to ask. "So, have you talked to Chris lately?" I felt like screaming, but I didn't.

"Eum, no, I guess not." I said in a low voice. "Its easier this way."

"But Alex, He loves you. You should see him, he is a mess."

You might be wondering why I am friends with Kirsten, yes, _The_ Kirsten. The one I almost burned to death. Well, its a short story really. She came over and checked up on me after Chris left me in the park. I know, I got surprised at her kindness too, but I actually think it was Chris who send her to make sure I didn't hurt myself or someone else. Or maybe, when I could see things clearly without jealousy in the way, she just wasn't so bad after all.

She drove me home and I started crying in the car. Simply enough, she helped me through the darkest day of my life. When I had cried on her shoulder until there wasn't any tears left, she stayed with me until I felt better. We have been very close since. Simple as that. But remember, that was the cliff note version.

"I know. Just not now, ok?" I said and she got my point, so she shut up about that.

"So, on happier notes. What do you think I should wear for tomorrow night? We are going to a movie and then to dinner" She asked as I put on my jacket.

"I don't know, I suck at picking out clothes. But someth-"

"black skinny jeans and pumps, with her red dressy shirt." Someone interrupted and I quickly turned around. When I saw that it was just my sister, I forced back the heat from my hands. I had gotten pretty good at controlling my powers lately.

"Thanks Jane!" I said and smiled, "sorry I almost fried you."

"Don't worry about it, I think I would make a delicious Chicken Mcnugget. I'm just jealous that I don't have any cool powers." She sighed and giggled. Yes, I had finally taken the courage to tell my mom and Jane about my powers. "Say hi to Kirsten from me, ok?" She smiled and walked away.

"Okay." I said, "Did you hear that, Kirsten?"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" She said and I could already hear her ruffling through her closet, looking for her clothes. "Jane is a genius!"

"Ha! Yeah. But I really have to go, I'm baby sitting Alex tonight and I'm already late."

"Okay, bye, say hi to the little pumpkin from me."

"Will do, Bye!" I called into my phone before flipping it closed and put it into my pocket. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I almost slipped on the ice outside my house, it was already December and winter was coming fast this year. Christmas without Chris. Didn't that sound weird, I mean, half of his name was _in _the word. _Chris_tmas.

Yes, I let out a girly scream when I almost fell on my butt. But no one was around to hear. phew.

I drove down the streets, looking around. People were out hanging Christmas lights around their houses. It looked so cool, almost like in that movie with the green dude, The Grinch, I think he was called. Maybe Jane and I should hang our lights and surprise mom. I was lost in thoughts and had to practically stand on the breaks to not hit the kids walking over the road.

I turned up the music and started singing. Some old song came up, that I knew my mom used to play and we would all dance to it in the living room. I danced in my seat, I know I was being a danger to my surroundings, bla, bla, bla, but I kept my eyes on the road.

I stopped at a red light and looked around, on my left side was an old lady, looking at me like I was crazy. I guess I did, but what did I care? When she drove away I would be the crazy girl in the car, and she would remember me for a week before she forgot about me. Why would I care!?

I turned and looked to my right, almost expecting an old man looking at me at the same way the lady did. but I was wrong! It was not one, but two teenage boys in the car.

Yes, just like the old lady they stared at me like I was crazy; the blonde one even had his mouth open and his eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets.

The dark haired just blushed when I met his eyes, but I think his shade was nothing compared to my cheeks, they were burning up!

I quickly looked down, and then carefully looked up again. The traffic light turned green, so I smiled and waved to the boys and stepped on it to get to Alex's house in time.

Gosh! Did I really have to look like a maniac when I met Chris and Wyatt. Or, on second thought, I didn't care if Wyatt saw me acting strange, it was just his dark haired, green eyed little brother that was the problem.

I thought about my embarrassing moment the entire way to The Stevens. I walked up the drive way, careful not to slip again. I saw that the door was open like it used to be, so I walked right in: like I use to.

"Do you hear me! If that is not cleaned up when I get home it is not going to be fun for you, mister! Do you hear me!?" I heard a male voice and I stopped to listen.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sowwy!" I heard the sweetest little boy's scared voice plead. "I didn't mean to dow it. it waw an accident."

"Yeah, that's what you say! Don't tell anyone about this little conversation, okay!? not Mommy, and especially not your friend_ Alexandra_." He said my name with so much hate that I got scared.

I heard his footsteps come closer and ran back out the door. I knocked on it, and acted surprised when a man dressed in a perfectly sown suit and not a single stray of hair in the wrong place. The only thing that was ruining his perfect composure was the slightly red colour in his face.

"Oh, hello Alexandra. Nice you could make it" He said in a very nice voice.

"Hi Ken. I'm sorry I'm late." I smiled.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, I don't want you driving too fast in this weather anyways, you could get hurt. have fun you guys." He smiled, grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door. I shot him glares when he drove his white shiny car away from the drive way. Ass hole!

I walked into the kitchen where I heard sobs. There, on the floor next to a broken plate, sat Little Alex, crying. "Hi Sweetie. are you okay?" I asked and sat down next to him.

He dried his tears with the back of his hand and nodded. "It waw an accident. But Daddy got mad anyway." He whispered.

"I know, did he hurt you?" I asked and patted his wet cheek.

"No. He just yelled at me. I didn't mean to drop the plate, I pwomise!"

"I know sweetie. How about I clean this up, and then we can go play with your toys?" I said, putting on a smile.

His face shine up, "Yay! Lets!"

* * *

Later that night, I walked over the threshold of my safe home. I was tired and irritated. Why did Alex's dad have to be so mean? I guess me and Little Alex were more alike than I thought. Same name (almost) and mean dad's. yuck! But, something else we shared was that we had some of the best mothers in the world. I smiled.

"Jane? You home? do you want to put up the Christmas lights, I think they are in the attic?" I called, as I took of my jacket. There was no answer, so I went into the kitchen. "Hello? Janey Paney?"

I saw a note on the kitchen table and smiled as I skimmed through it.

__

Hiya Alexipedia!

Guess what, guess what? You can look everywhere for me, but you won't find me,

unless you go to Manny's Bowling, (Which you will NOT do, understood!?) because I am there with Mike.

He called and asked if I wanted to hang, so what do you think I answered. YES, of course. yayness! *dancing around in happiness*

I really would draw a picture of me dancing here, or something else pretty to make this note a bit funnier for you to read, but I cant draw and you know that, so I wont.

Anyway, what I wanted to tell you. I'm out, make dinner, don't burn it (wink, wink) and don't wait up. See ya!

Hugsies!

My sister is seriously crazy, but I've gotten used to it. Guess its just me tonight then. All alone. I plopped down in the couch and made myself comfortable. I turned on the TV, and saw that there was a rerun of 90210, I immediately forgot about _him_, and lost myself in the fictional world.

I was just in the first episodes of season one, and sighed. All this romance really hurt to watch. I looked at Silver and Dickson, that's the way I want it. Everything is so perfect on TV, the drama always works out, and the soul mates always get together.

I wished I was a Beverly hills girl, with expensive clothes, skinny and tall figure and the perfect boyfriend, but without the drama, expensive clothes and skinny and tall figure. So I guess I just wanted the perfect boyfriend: Chris.

Oh, what the hell, this is stupid! I thought as I got up. What am I doing? I obviously should be with Chris. Even if I don't date him, we are friends. _Best_ friends. We were friends before we got together. That's what is important.

I just got into my room to get my phone and call him, but stopped when I saw a blue light glow in the room. I turned around with a smile. "Have you ever heard of a doorbell?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just that..." He looked so sad that I moved towards him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" I asked comforting.

"Everything is so messed up. With you gone everything just feels so pointless. I know I shouldn't be here, and I am supposed to give you time and space, but..."

"But what?" I said and pulled away, so we were standing a few inches away from each other.

"I lost an innocent, and you always made everything better. So I thought that you would this time too..." He said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Come here." I said and hugged him again. He kissed my head, then went down to my neck. Up towards my chin, then my cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and stopped. "Couldn't help it."

"Oh, what the hell. I've really missed you bestie, I think I've gotten enough space now...." I said before I stood up on my tip toes, threw my arms around his neck and reached his lips.

He moved his hands around in my hair and soon I fell on top of him onto my bed. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and he pulled my top over my head. I threw it on the floor and went for his jeans.

It's been two months and two weeks. Now I feel strong enough. I'm ready…

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? I have no idea where this is going, so give me ideas. I wrote this chapter, and continued with the story JUST for you guys, so make sure to REVIEW!:)**

**Hugsies!**


End file.
